yet another wish
by demonsaint
Summary: a new wish, a new life... and more chapters... sort of...
1. yet another prologue

disclaimer- down own shit! Even the idea for the story isn't mine (but Calvin is!)

Yet another wish: prologue…

Calvin sat at his computer sighing at how lame the day had been. Sure today was Christmas but it was the worst day of his life so far. He hadn't received so much as a card from anyone, not even old friends. In fact the only news of his family he had gotten was from his stepfather in a cheap 50-cent hallmarks card informing him that his mother had died from a bad case of phenomena, he didn't even write anything in it. He had never considered his stepfather to be his father. His mother had married him during his last 2 years of high school; 3 years after his father had died. His mother had had a soft completion with brown almost red eyes, which he inherited. He smiled remembering his mother's occasional soft smile that seemed to complement  her long black hair. 

His real father also had black hair but it was always in untamed spikes, he preferred the same hairstyle. He was at an average height, slightly built from working out every week. 

"My  first semester of collage at Michigan U gone already… and know it's Christmas… great." He thought sarcastically as searched for something to do. His roommate had left hours ago to get drunk and party. Unfortunately his Mormon lifestyle refused him such an existence, so for yet another 

Christmas he was alone. Calvin put on a pair of baggy pants and a shirtsleeve shirt that was apparently a couple sizes too large. He turned on computer and watched the startup/loading screen came up. He had a fairly fast computer so it only took about 2.5 seconds to load. 

The first thing that came up was a preprogrammed merry Christmas from his computer. 

'Merry my ass' he thought as he closed the screen and clicked on his divx player. 

Reaching to his left he picked up his divx collection off the floor and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. He put an Onegai Teacher disk in his disk drive and went to go get a glass of water. 

Upon returning he found that his e-mail screen was open. 

'what the hell' he thought angrily and tried to close the screen. Note the words TRIED to close the screen. 

'why now?' he thought as he wondered why the heavens had bestowed yet another problem on him this holy day. Calvin looked at his inbox and saw that he had 

one message. Deciding that he had nothing better to do he clicked on it. Clicking on it opened a full screen, on it was:

**You have been chosen by the goddess relief agency!******

**A consultant will be with you shortly.**

He sighed.

This had to be a trick by his roommate; he knew how much he was into Ah! My goddess. Now he was angry. He was tired of the jokes that had been made for the past three and a half months. 

'So I'm in love with ah my goddess and you: Love Hina, so what?' he thought as he remembered the reason for these "anime wars" his roommate and him have had over what is the best romance-comedy series.

Deciding that it was better to take his anger out on his computer then his roommate he punched the screen. 

Hard. 

He also failed to notice the figure come out of water he had. He watched as his screen shattered under the sudden impact. 

            "Fuck!" was all he could say after he realized that he had destroyed his best hope of entertainment for the un-holy day.

            "You really shouldn't have done that, Urd was suppose to be here for my first assignment." Came a voice from behind him. He looked to see none other than Skuld standing right behind him.

            "S-Skuld?" was all he could say before he did what most people would do if they saw an anime character in their room…

faint.

Calvin sat up in his bead. 

'Must have been a dream.' He thought as he looked at the ceiling. 

            "So you're finally awake are you." Skuld voice came from his right. 

'Nope not a dream.'

 The first thing he noticed was that she was a little older, maybe around seventeen. She actually looked as some of the fan-boys/girls… I guess you could say people…anyway She looked like some of them had described. In fact it was safe to say that she has a scientist sexiness going on. He hair was tied back as always but it had a new vibrancy to it. A pair of silver rimmed half moon glasses gently rested on her nose giving her a mature look. She wore the same white outfit from the first time you saw her in the anime (when she was debugging), but now it was longer and was shaped more around her… curves. It took him awhile for his brain to start functioning again, unfortunately his mouth was already moving.

            "So why are you here?" he stupidly asked.

            "Baka! I swear you people are so stupid. I here to grant you a-"

            "Wish." he finished for her.

            "Good you're catching on so what is it."

            "I don't know, hmm, maybe a wish like Keiichi's." Skuld visibly paled

            "H-how do you know about Keiichi?" she asked confused

            "Long story I'll tell you later." He said calmly. He had made up his mind that his roommate had spiked something that he had eaten, he cursed himself for eating those brownies, he knew they looked suspicious. 

"Sometimes I wish I had a life like Belldandy's." he said to no one. Unfortunately in where wishes are concerned, if the sentence had I wish in it it's your wish.

            "Fuck!" escaped his mouth a second time today as the room started to glow. He watched as small things in his room started floating around occasionally spotting one of his "friend's" porno mags. As the glow died down he looked at her again. On her face was the look of shock and 

anger.

       "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she used her hammed to knock him in to unconsciousness

He woke up and stretched. In his room he found Skuld working on his computer monitor. At first he was surprised.

' I was still hoping it wasn't real' he thought stubbornly.

"Um, Skuld what are you doing?" his voice sounded higher. Odd…

            "Shut up and watch!" she yelled. He sat there for a couple minutes before she turned on the computer. He was amazed that the screen actually turned on. Especially after the ordeal it had gone through. He'd have to go buy it some new software to make himself feel better.

            "Wow, it works!" he screamed it delight as he watched his baby boot up. He was still trying to figure out how his voice sounded more feminine. Five seconds later the screen glowed yellow, but not like it would explode. He knew what would happen next as he starred. He about to go with anything to say that this wasn't real, even if his mom came down form heaven and told him that he was hit by a car that fell from a three story parking garage and he was in a coma. No such luck as out of the corner of his eye saw his mirror light up.

            "So I guess Urd and Belldandy are coming." It was more of a statement of resignation then a question.

            "Yeah." She said and gave him a strange look. After Urd and Belldandy made it into the room Skuld decided to speak.

            "This is my first wisher." She said pointing to him.

            "So this is… `hum something doesn't feel right here…`" Belldandy said to Urd in a barely audible whisper.

"Looks more like a guys room than a girl's" Urd said as she looked around. Calvin caught her mistake and decided to fix it.

"I _am_ a guy!" Urd looked at him. There was a long period of silence before it was cut by Urd's hysterical laughter.

            "What's so funny?" he asked in earnest.

Urd looked up at him and continued laughing as she fell on the floor holding her gut. He turned to Belldandy to find an answer; she only blushed and signaled to look down. He did so and the first thing he saw were two male obsessions, also known breasts. 

'So what?… wait a minute I'm a guy.' The thoughts processed for a good minute before an ear splitting scream could be heard from a mile away. Down the hall the sound of china shattering could be heard.

Back in Calvin's apartment we find Calvin hugging his knees tightly to his chest in a corner of his room. 

'Wait… think positive… hmm… at least I can't get kicked in the balls!' he thought before breaking down crying. Belldandy move forward to comfort him… err… her.

            "I thought wishes like that weren't allowed?" She questioned Urd.

            "They're not." The answer came from a new person in the room. "The system crashed right as he made his wish, thus the computer wasn't at full capacity when the wish was given and as you can see the result in rather troubling."  Peorth finished her explanation. Calvin looked up angrily as he cursed the yggdacil mainframe for screwing up his life to see the newcomer, it was safe to say, that like most males, he was turned on by what she was wearing, or lack of. This only further distressed him.

            "Great now I'm a lesbian!" he cried before hiding his head and well… crying. 

'damn these womanly emotions' he cursed in his head

            "Well at least there is something good about this, Calvin raise your head." Belldandy said calmly. When he did they look at a triforce-like goddess mark on his forehead and triangles under the corner of his eyes.

            "Well at least they made you a goddess, stand up so we can have a look at you." Urd said and he obliged. They looked at a female version of Calvin and agreed that he wasn't all that bad looking.

            'At least I'm not ugly' he thought as he looked at a full-length mirror.

Indeed, he had c cup breasts and a really good figure. His eyes were the same but they seemed to almost glow, his hair was long like his mothers and reached his mid-back. He looked away not wanting to arouse himself.

            "Skuld go into the yggdracil data base and find his medium and secondary power source."

            Calvin sat in the bath trying hard not to look at himself. Steam rose from the water making the ordeal easier... It had been an ordeal just to get 

scrubbed. He had to enlist the help of Belldandy so he wouldn't have to open his eyes. Today had sucked, and as he sat there soaking his mind recapped what had happened.

flashback.

Skuld nodded her head at her sister's request and quickly jumped though her glass of water.

            "How come she only listens to you?" Urd said as she fake pouted.

            "Maybe because you always fight?" Calvin said sarcastically.

            "Shut up… wait how do _you_ know about that?" she gave him a quizzical look. Calvin shrugged not wanting to tell them that their story was made into a story that thousand of people read and watched. Slowly he paced his room contemplating his new life. Then he realized something, he lived in Michigan at collage. How was he supposed to tell his roommate that he would move out if he was now a girl?

            "Great… Now what do I do?" he said drawing attention to himself.

            "what do you mean *now what do I do?*" Peorth asked as he flopped himself down on the floor Indian style.

            "Whoa, I was never flexible enough to sit like this so easily." He said as he remembered trying to sit down fast and stretching a little too much. They had to lift him and put him in a bed so he could starch his legs. He was snapped out of his revere by the strange looks that he was getting.

            "Uh… never mind. So how exactly do you think I'm supposed to tell my roommate that he will be living by himself for now on?" he asked as he rested his head on his fists.

            "Well. You could always pass as your sister…" Urd said quietly knowing that his gender change was a sensitive subject.

            "I guess so…" he dragged on. 'Might as well do it now'. He thought as he got up and headed toward his door.

            "Where you going?" Urd asked as she followed him out the door and down the hall towards a room that had music blaring.

            "to tell my roommate that I'm going to Japan." He said as he opened the door.

`I'm getting a little upset about you knowing so much about us'. He heard Urd voice in his head.

`I tell you when I get my head cleared enough to have coherent thoughts' he replied. She could tell that his mind was in overdrive as she listen to him talk to her telepathically. She could hear thousands of different thought patterns in the background and there where so many that she couldn't make out a specific one.

Urd followed him as he made his way though the people towards where he knew his friend would be, which was in the kitchen raiding whoever's poor dorm room refrigerator this was.

As predicted he found his short red headed friend scrounging though the fridge. Calvin walked behind him knowing that he wouldn't leave the area until he had all the food he wanted.

            "Hey mike!" he called getting his attention.

"Yeah and who are you?" he asked without looking back. Calvin could swear that he had eyes on the back of his head.

            "I'm Calvin's sister, he is moving out of his dorm today because… his mother died." 'Nice save' he thought as he waited for his reaction. Mike put the raid on hold as he turned around to like at his roommate's "sister". Blues eyes met brown as he confirmed whatever he as thinking and turned back to the fridge.

            "Hmm… didn't know he had a sister, but you now that his mother died and even I wasn't supposed to know. I just found the letter lying on his bead. Also you look a lot like her, I've seen your brother's picture of your mother." He said as he looked deeper in to the fridge.

"Alright, we better get going, and don't get too plastered." He said as he walked out of the room.

"hey can I have you phone number?" one of the partygoers asked. Calvin looked at the drunk.

"um… no." she said and walked right past him. As they walked back to the room Urd had some questions.

"So… Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, that was Mike. He's a good friend, very loyal except when there's a party around." He shrugged, "of course there's _always _a party around." Urd simply nodded. As they made it back to the room he didn't know what to pack so he just grabbed some big shirts and baggy pants.

"You ready to go?" Urd asked as he walked into the room after getting his toothbrush from the bathroom. Urd snapped her fingers and the rest of Calvin's stuff disappeared. He nodded and within a matter of seconds was pulled though the computer screen with Urd.

Calvin felt a pulling sensation as they traveled through the once broken screen. As they ended the trip Calvin found himself in the very room that he had seen on TV for the millions of times he had seen the anime. 

He quickly looked around and instantly regretted it as a wave of nausea hit him full force. The room started to spin as he got dizzier and dizzier. With a thud he landed on soft…and warm… and round…

            "We have plenty of time for this later." He heard Urd joke before passing out. 

He awoke to find himself on the couch. He closed his eyes to hide out the sun that was desperately trying to blind him.

"Are you ok?" was obviously from Belldandy. As his vision cleared he say the face of a highly concerned Belldandy looking at him. Realizing that he had not answered he nodded his head.

                        "Good, now all we have to do is wait for Skuld to come back!" Her voice was full joy… he would learn later that Skuld would take a couple hours to get back.

            "So… now what do I do?" he asked as he sat up still deciding that he would never used to the feeling of missing morning wood, and the additional weight on his chest.

            "Well you could help me in the kitchen, help Kei with his new bike that he has to build for the next race or-" she was interrupted by Urd.

            "You can get plastered with me!" Urd held a bottle of sake to him.

'Great… I suck at kitchen duty and Bell will probably kill me for destroying it, I don't drink so all that's left is poor old Keiichi.' He thought with mild sarcasm.

            He stood up and stretched before heading out toward the area where Kei usually worked. just as he thought Kei was on the floor working.

            "Need some help?" he asked kindly getting Kei's attention.

            "Sure! Thanks Mr.…" 

            "Calvin, just Calvin." He said as he sat down next to him. They worked on the new bike for a good three hours before he realized that Keiichi did not call him a woman.

            "So, how'd you know I was a guy?" he asked off handedly as he started to fit the engine into the frame.

            "Well Urd told me about your 'mishap.'" Kei said simply.

            "So did she laugh at me behind my back?"  He already knew the answer but he might have gotten a surprise.

            "Yep, and said something about legally being able to cross dress!" Kei had a hard time holding in his laughs. 

'Nope no surprises here,' Calvin thought dejectedly. 

            "_KEI-KUN AND CALVIN-SAN TIME FOR LUNCH_." Bell voice rang out. They walked back into the temple talking about vehicles and such. As they entered the temple a smell that was heavenly entered Calvin's nose.

"Ah, foood!" he said almost drooling.

            "That's Bell's cooking alright." Kei whispered to him as they made their way to the table. As he sat down bell walked in with trays of food floating behind her. Calvin almost passed out at the sight of so much good food in one place at one time. Back at the university, this kind of dinner was simply impossible to obtain.

As the plates made it to the table he was the first to dig in, savoring the smell and taste. Soon all of the food was gone and Calvin sat there feeling stuffed for the first time in his life. But of course this was the perfect time for Skuld to make her arrival.

 As she appeared she looked out of breath like she had run a long time. After composing herself she turned to him and spoke.

            "Calvin, that stupid file of yours had so many errors it took all day just to finalize it." She shook her head and headed toward her room, "Oh and take a shower, father wishes to see you."

End of flashback

Now here he was minutes later, taking a bath and waiting for his appointment with God…

Calvin got out of the shower making sure to keep his eyes off the mirror. As he wrapped the towel around himself, he couldn't help but wonder how much easer it would be if the others just told him the spell to change his clothes.

            He glanced toward the mirror and saw that his chances of seeing what his wish gone wrong had done to his body very slim because of the condensation that was formally known as fog.

Slowly he made his way to the mirror and wiped away enough to see his face. He starred at the mirror for a long length of time. 'Man, if I was someone else I would probably go after a chick like this,' was one of the trail of thoughts that he was having as he effortlessly produced a toothbrush out of thin air with out noticing. 

            "Kami-sama better have a way to fix this." He mumbled as he started brushing his teeth. As his mind slowly woke up he realized two things.

One.) He was brushing his teeth with an unknown toothbrush.

Two.) The mirror was un-fogging.

Three.) He was meeting GOD.

The first two brought mild surprise but the last sent his mind to a grinding halt. The toothbrush fell out of his hand into the sink, his eyes opened wide, his towel dropped, and he almost fainted. Ah, what a lovely .245 seconds.

 He took a deep breath to compose himself as he wondered what he was going to wear. His mind must have fun shocking him because he remembered that he was a guy yesterday and had no cloths!

"Think… Belldandy must have some extra clothes!" was his last words as he ran out of the bathroom

"Yes Calvin?" Belldandy asked as he rushed into her room. Calvin took a couple minutes to catch his breath before continuing.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WARE!" he was surprised at how feminine he sounded talking about clothes.

"Oh dear!… don't worry Urd will think of something…"

That was two hours ago. Now Calvin starred at the doors that held Kami-sama. He was wore a reveling red dress. The dress stretched to her ankles and she would never try to guess how Urd found one that fit her perfectly. There was a slit in it that reached all the way up to her upper thigh naming it as obviously one of Urd's. 

It wasn't the gods giving him long gazes (which he would have liked less of), or the confused looks that he got from some who knew that something wasn't right here (he got enough of those to last a lifetime). No it was the fact that behind these seemingly endless oak doors was the most powerful creature that one usually meets after death. Last time she checked she was still alive.

He had been standing there so long that the others had left him behind and walked off to find something to do. He took a breath and willed himself to open the doors. He had originally thought that he wouldn't be able to open them but as he gave a slight push they opened with ease. As he entered he was nearly blinded by the holy brightness that presided there.

He could make out a figure that sat on a throne on a high pillar. He felt comforted as he starred at the silhouette. 

**_My child, you have arrived._** Telepathy… seems everybody uses it these days.

**_            I'm sorry about you loss of …. Male attributes but it is not something that I have the will to change at the moment. To fix this  because of the circumstances I would have to reconfigure the yggdacil mainframe. And if I do that  it would mean Paperwork, lots of paperwork. _**Kami-sama seemed to shudder at the word.

            **_I still regret making such a thing… I'm off subject. Anyway I have watched you this afternoon and have noted that Skuld has yet to tell you of your status _**(Calvin almost smacked his head in irritation as he realized that he was right.) **_so I will tell you myself. _**

****

**_You are:_**

****

**_Goddess Calvin, second-class trainer restrictions, goddess of honor and truth._**

**_You travel medium is shadows._**

**_You are to be relocated here to area alpha p67435 where you will start you goddess studies under the tutelage of goddess Peorth._**

****

****           "you mean, I HAVE TO STAY A GIRL!" Kami-sama's earlier words sunk in. Kami-sama nodded.

            "Wait let me get this straight, I am to live here, train under flower girl, and stay a girl just because you won't get off your lazy ass to help me!" Calvin never seemed to realize whom he was yelling at until after he shut his moth.

            "oooppps….. oh lord! I was angry please forgive me!" he begged as he tried to figure out how he could be so stupid sometimes.

            **_Understandable, now if being a woman is that much of a hassle I'll give you a secret if you call me dad for the rest of you life._**

****

****"O…k…" Kami-sama seemed to glow brighter if it was possible.

****

**_There is a class that very few gods and goddesses have achieved. In this class you will be able to slightly change the will of the ultimate force. Although it's slight you probably will be able to change you gender back to it's original... if you achieve this._**

The way Kami-sama put it made it seem to be impossible. But it was now Calvin's turn to look extremely happy.

"Thank you… dad." And with that said he proceeded to walk out of the grand hall.

****

**_            Wait, you might want to change your name to something that consists of no gender rules. Calvin is a guys name, try _****_X_********_or_********_Alex _****_or something like that…_**

'Alex, has a nice ring to it' he though as he stepped out of the doors and into a new life.

"Muhahahahahaha, I'm ba… Ahh put that gun down, down, be a good little reader and put the gun down…."

**_Bang!_**

"HEY! THAT. WAS. MY. ARM… get back here you little bastard, I'll get you!

            All accounted for,

                                    Demonsaint.


	2. end of proluge?

Shhh don't tell anybody that this is an authors note...  
  
Ok, (damn I'm sick... can't type... "Cough, cough".... "Snort") ok... here's how it goes  
  
I will co-author with my sis for the.... Feminine... things....  
  
Finally I may be able to put more chapters in (hurray... I think) anyway be  
happy...  
  
I WILL post at least one chapter this week (if I'm not sick... and she  
isn't as lazy as usual... yeah...)  
  
As I said about... six.... Months ago, the first chapters were a prologue. By  
the end of Friday the revamped version of it will be posted.  
  
Finally to all those who have waited and hoped for more (some  
threatened), although few, I thank you...  
  
Whoever gave me that virus better tell me now!  
  
As for the plot... uhh yeah..... I think I got one............. At least my sis  
does...... If the story sucks blame her.  
  
I think I put too many "yeahs", forgive me I'm sick.... ("Cough... choke...  
die....)  
  
Mbdscl.ukbafklgl;fnsasb;b;sbbfbbslblljhvkhjlvugfkgcvgfxghkcghkcvkhj  
(seizure)  
  
As I think many of you are looking forward to, only three more months of  
school.  
  
As for the wait, 75 stories does that to ya, although I probably will  
only post a couple in my lifetime... takes awhile to finish and I suck, I  
think...  
  
Yours truly,  
Demonsaint  
  
This has been brought to you by Chris, now on to the sis:  
  
Hello! (Tomatoes come flying at the loser) Oh, no! wait! Wait! Just give me a chance!... uh no?????  
  
Why me.................. 


	3. reunions and other stuff

Disclaimer- lets see… how I put this… I don't own anything

Reunions, beer, and Gender Changing Drunks

Six months… six months until Kei and co. saw Calvin again. Or at least six months and a few minutes, depending on whether or not Calvin, or should I say Alex, decided to go in the pink portal or not. While the thought of welcome back parties was nice and all, Alex still wouldn't take that final step. He had worked for six months without sleep, food, or a break just so he could catch up with the rest of the goddess his age. Not to mention flower girl had it out for him with that stupid vine whip thing of hers.

Alex shrugged, six months and he had gotten a first class no restrictions. Normally one would be happy, but then you remember… _he_ is a **girl.** It seemed that luck had deliberately bypassed him; as no one knew about the other class. He sighed and thought of the reception he was hoping to get. But then there was always Earth's reception. As some may or may not know, when a goddess in transferred to the earthrealm, certain cycles decide to kick in.

And males know of a certain cycle that they hate and fear… a cycle that has brought even the few and proud to their knees holding their groin as a very irate female mows them over. But then again if what he thought was true, the feelings were mutual for a woman… just great…

Alex circled the portal remembering things his "teacher" had taught him. 

1.) A period lasts for only a short period for goddesses, mainly two to three days at the most.

2.) They are far in between, varying from every other month to once a year.

3.) Make sure you're alone; any distraction of the slightest will set you off and most likely leave a large crater in the earth.

4.) Have a boyfriend like Keiichi who is easily available to lean upon in time of… mass depression… and any other less than happy feelings.

All in all Alex felt save know these simple rules and a couple memorized spells, just in case.

            A soft wind blew pushing his hair into his face. He wiped it away and settled for putting it in a loose ponytail. He looked at himself. He wore a plain black t-shirt. The shirt was covered with a black jacket, on the side going down diagonally where the letters N.E.R.V. He smiled to himself as he looked at the perfect replica of Misato's jacket from Evangelion. He had noted the raised eyebrows and laughs from some of the gods and goddesses that had seen the series. Unfortunately not one for skirts he had on a loose pair of baggy pants. He looked at his hands; black gloves similar to Belldandy's hid his delicate palms. She looked at her slightly long fingers nails and thin fingers. Her feet floated inches from the cold marble floor and she was barefoot.

             She sighed as she realized she was only postponing the inevitable. With another sigh she floated over to the pink portal that was very distinctive in the white marble room she was in. The same pulling sensation occurred as before and she was transported.

Keiichi sat against one of the trees in the forest behind the temple. Six months ago he never would have thought he would still be in collage, his last semester had finally ended. Normally one would be either angry or sad, but a small smile played on his face. Maybe it was because six months ago he never expected to be vice principle of Nekomi tech and the leader of the motor club.

Sure he hadn't planned on this, but when a chance like this comes one has to take it. He smiled again as he bit into a green apple. It was nearly dinner and a very important houseguest was coming. He sighed as he remembered all the bottles of sake Urd had bought for the occasion. Also tonight he would surprise Bell with _the_ question. He smiled again as he pulled out a red velvet box. He flipped it open to look at the diamond ring; it consisted of a large diamond with three blue gemstones creating a triangle around it. Also the band itself was made of silver.  He closed the box and put it in his jacket pocket.

He stood up and dusted off his cargo pants and black leather jacket. He also had on black button up shirt. Other than that, Keiichi was Keiichi. 

"Um… could you move?" a soft feminine voce called out.

He looked around and saw no one.

"Huh?" he said still seeing no one.

"Fine I'll say it slowly… take a step forward and to the left." The voice sounded irritated. Keiichi did so and was immediately rewarded by seeing Calvin.

"Hey Calvin, how's it going?" he asked as he raised his hand for a handshake.

"Hm, pretty good save for the migraine I got because you where standing on my head." He said returning the shake.

"Oh sorry 'bout that, besides were did you come from?" he asked as he started to lead the way back to the temple.

"Uh, I used your shadow to transport myself here, but for some reason you were standing on it." He said following. He was struck by an idea.

"Who's the ring for?" he asked seductively.

"Uhhh, that is…. Uhhh" Keiichi mumbled as he turned bright red.

"It's for Belldandy isn't it?" she asked walking ahead of him.

"Y-yeah" 

"So are you gonna 'do it'?" he laughed as Keiichi turned even redder.

"Ah, urg, a, hm, da…" Keiichi struggled for words.

"You know, as soon as you give her the ring she'll be all *mellow- mellow*" he said with a wink. 

"MELLOW-MELLOW!" Keiichi screamed.  She turned around just in time to see the ending of Keiichi's pose with is his eyes closed arm raised in triumph as little stars flew past giving the impression of one flying through space. In large red letters with the saxophone playing in the background were the words MELLOW-MELLOW. 

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going?" she sweat dropped and asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said scratching the back of his head. 

Alex sighed as she walked into the temple, she couldn't help herself. He was surprised that Keiichi hadn't commented about it yet. 

'It was probably my way of showing that I'm depressed over being a girl.' He didn't get a lot of time to dwell over it as Urd jumped him on his way to the kitchen.

"Ahh, I thought you'd _never_ get here." She said in exasperation.

"Yeah well, here I am" he said shrugging.

"Good, then it's time to par-tay!' she yelled as she grabbed a bottle of sake out of nowhere and guzzled it down. Keiichi led them to the main room where she found Skuld and Belldandy sitting at a square table. All around were people he had never met before in person but had seen on the television. Otaka and his infamous sidekick, who's name no one seems to remember, were there too. The party really kicked off as Kei introduced him to all of the motor club members. The originals were there but there were a few new faces too.

Rokubungi: tall and lanky, Muri: hot red head… he made a mental note to get her phone number later, Hitogara: basic know it all, and finally…what was her name again… ah yes Shitogawa, Tsutoku. She had brown hair with gold strips in her bangs. A small yet subtle nose adorned her face complemented by half lidded turquoise eyes that shined with certain slyness.  A laid back grin where you were attracted to her soft lips that glistened from lip-gloss.  She wore a light blue jean-jacket, which may have been too long seeing as she rolled up the sleeves and they sill hid half her hands. He noticed her fingers, seemingly soft to the touch as he shook her hand, clear nail polish on her slightly long nails. A plain white t-shirt was half hidden under the jacket she wore. She wore slightly baggy dark blue jeans. Her figure was nice; her hips complemented her double B cup breasts. Outside bees flew into flowers, bird flew overhead, leaves trembled in a light wing. Somewhere off in the distance Urd's voice was heard…

"Mellow-Mellow"

"So are you good at DDR?" she asked snapping him out of his trance that her beauty had put him in. 

"What…" he asked stupidly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"DDR, you know, Dance Dance Revolution?" he nodded that he new what she was talking about.

"Good, I need a partner!" she said grabbing on to Alex's arm and dragging him to where two pads were set up.

"I-I'm not that good, I mean I only played a couple of times at my old university."

"Better that anyone else here, besides you said at your old university… does that mean you're still in collage?" she asked as Heaven by D.J Sammy came on. 

"Y-yeah, I' going to Nekomi tech now." He barely got out as he struggled to keep up with the pace of the song.

"Cool, I'll ask Keiichi to make you my roommate, I live here at the temple." She said as she went through the song with ease.

"Hey don't stop moving!" she yelled at him as she saw him just stand there with wide eyes at her idea. 'What's wrong with her, must be a tomboy or something since she acts more like guy.' She thought as she yet again raised an eyebrow at him. Alex didn't notice as he struggled with a new vigor to keep his mind off they subject of accommodations and the way jumping made their… anyway he tried to stay focused.

He almost died as the song ended; he fell over on his back and gasped for air. Tsutoku stood over him breathing with ease and snickering at his pathetic behavior. He took a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks and stared angrily at her.

"Alright, alright. That was good for a beginner but you still have a while to go yet." She said as she gave him a helping hand up.

"T-thanks." He said hiding his blush behind a fake cough.

"Anyway you should get some wate-" she was cut off by the infamous sidekick and Otaka.

"Here have some of this!" they cried as they held out a bottle of refined sake.

"Uh… no thanks, I don't drink." He said backing away from the two.

"What! But it's your reception, you HAVE to drink!" they said as they chased him around the temple.

"No I said I don't drin-" Tsutoku's attention was diverted by a gasp. She hurriedly made her way over to where a large group had formed around the table that bell and Skuld were sitting at. She made just in time to see Keiichi on his knees finishing his proposal.

"…. So would you Belldandy, my goddesses, my happiness, my spirit, take this lowly man as your husband?" he finished his speech. Tsutoku cursed herself for being late but was interrupted by Hitogara who pointed to the camcorder in his hand. She nodded her thanks and returned to the scene before her.

Belldandy reached down and cupped Keiichi's face with her hands and pulled him into a standing position.

"Kei-kun, you don't have to kneel before me, you will always be my equal, and if not then you will be even higher then myself. Know this, you need not beg for my love for I will always be here willing to give it." She said as she leaned in ad planted a small tender kiss on his lips. The crowd cheered as Belldandy put on the ring.

Tsutoku turned looked around swearing she heard an unknown male voice in the background say

"Lets go streaking!" she saw nothing out of the ordinary save that Alex, Otaka, and the infamous sidekick were missing. Se guessed that they went to go get more sake and ignored a strange feeling she got.

Had she listened to the strange feeling she would have saw a certain naked male bound over the fence and into the night followed by, also naked, Otaka and the infamous sidekick. Had some of the people been less drunk, they would have noticed the three piles of cloths sitting on the ground, one of a female gender and two of male. Finally, if Urd had been more drunk, instead of being in the fridge getting more bottles of sake, she would have joined them…

Tsutoku awoke fresh and early the next morning. She had skipped the beer, and thus the hangover. She stretched as the sun glinted through the blinds. She looked at herself; she wore the same clothes as last night but without the jacket. Quickly folding her futon she stepped out of her room, a series of multi-colored walls with random anime picks everywhere. She poked her head back in and winked quickly at the Kenshin wall scroll on her wall.

She breathed in the morning air as she skipped all the way down the hall. The sound of a microwave beeping and the smell of food lured her to the kitchen. In it she found Skuld micro-waving some breakfast Belldandy had left for the guests.

"Where are they?" she asked Skuld not needing to know who the 'they' were.

"Keiichi took her to see the sunrise." She said and shrugged. Tsutoku nodded and daintily sat at the table.

"So how long do you think it'll take Keiichi to get laid?" one from the male population of the party asked another as they entered the kitchen. As they saw Skuld they promptly turned around and headed the other way. Soon screams of pain then of bewilderment about vanishing hammers were heard, followed up by more screams of pain as the hangoverees decided they were being too loud and shut them up… with their fists. 

Sunlight poured through the trees, the air was crisp, and dew from a new morning lay on the ground still. It was a forest, not too big, not too small. One many people often visit and relax in, and then there was a tree. It was like every other tree, tall and thick, but the difference was… well wait and see…

A female groan was heard, soft and light due to a hangover. Mutterings about 'what happened' were usual after parties, but not for one who didn't drink. Alex closed here eyes blocking out the harsh sun that threatened to incinerate her. She thought back to last night….

Flashback

"No, I said I don't drink!" she yelled as she ran down the hallway, Otaka and the infamous sidekick right behind her. She looked behind her as she screeched around a turn and was surprised to find that they were no longer chasing her. As she looked in front of her however they had appeared. She stopped as the two men loomed over her.

"Uh…guys…" she pleaded.

"Drink!" They yelled in unison.

"I don-" she cut herself off as she saw a group of people around two people. 'Great I'm missing Keiichi's proposal! But it explains how they caught me, using the back way, cheating bastards.' She looked at the two and realized that they were very drunk, so she came up with a plan.

"Here give me the bottle!" she said snatching it from the hands of the infamous sidekick. They both grinned in a lopsided way. Slowly she raised it to her lips. She took a small sip and immediately felt strange.

"There, I drank" she said giving back the bottle. They smiled some more.

"Good, now drink MORE!" they yelled and proceeded to pour the alcoholic beverage down her throat, all the while Alex's arms flailed and gurgled "hey! Don't do that" where heard as she drained the bottle. Finally she finished, and with a burp the bottle fell to the ground. For one who had never drank before, being drunk is strange. And for Alex, who had never drank before, she had a very low tolerance.

"Lets go streaking!" was the first thing that came to her clouded head, it took awhile to realize that it had come from her mouth. For some reason she sounded deeper and more… male like. Odd…

'Must be the beer' she thought as she ran outside naked followed by Otaka and the infamous sidekick. The wind was cold as she jumped over a fence and into the street. She vaguely remembered a breeze.

She looked down at her body to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Her naked female form met her eyes…

"Fuck."

More of the party members got up from bed; some claiming a beautiful goddess had come to them in the last hour and healed their raging hangovers. Urd's smile seemed to glow with every telling of the story. Skuld just clamed that the temple had special powers, all the while giving sidelong glances at Urd.  No one denied the that the temple had powers stating, if a guy like Keiichi can get a girl like Belldandy, it must be the power of the temple. And so, with the introduction of halo, DDR 2, and karaoke, the party started round two.

"Wonder where Alex is?" Tsutoku mumbled as she finished the last of her eggs.

Alex stumbled through the woods naked with a killer migraine. She had chosen this path to keep people from seeing her nakedness. It seemed that the hangover had made her for get one thing… she was a goddess and had the skills to produce clothes.

"The temple better be around here somewhere." She muttered darkly as she continued trudging on hopefully towards the temple.

Skuld shrugged as she put her dishes in the sink and headed out towards the festivities. Tsutoku took this time to think back on Alex's behavior last night. She could have sworn that Alex had stopped in shock at her proposal for the sharing of rooms. Also she kept, whether she realized it or not, looking uncomfortable with herself, as if she didn't like who she was. Then there was the fact that Alex kept looking at their breasts as they jumped, it made her suspicious about the new girl.

"If I don't find this place soon I'm gonna-" she was cut short as she slipped and fell of a cliff because she wasn't watching where she was going. She let out a shrill scream as she plunged into icy-cold water a couple feet below.

"THAT'S FUCKING _COLD!_"

Finally Alex stepped into the temple. The sounds of music, laughter, games, and Urd -yes she has her own category- were down the hall. She walked into the bathroom as she started shivering from the cold. With a sigh she remembered were towels were from her last visit and wrapped one around her. Also she found the medicine cabinet, she looked at the strange lettered bottles before she realized they were in Melnics(?). She grabbed the one distinctively labeled hangover pills and swallowed one. Immediately her head started to clear.

"Um… sorry." Her head snapped over to the half opened door that showed a very apologetic Tsutoku.

"I didn't know anyone was here." She said as she started to walk away.

"NO!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him.

"I mean no, you don't have to leave, I was just finishing." He said as he walked out of the bathroom letting her have a turn.

"Thanks." Tsutoku said as she headed in. after a short while she returned from her… duties.

"Here." She said handing him another towel for his head. He nodded his thanks and wrapped it around his head. 

"You wouldn't know where Urd is, would you?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, she's in her room. By the way I found yours, Otaka, and that other guy's clothes laying around, you guy's didn't… you know… hit it off did you?" she asked in full honesty.

"NO! OH GOD NO!  They went streaking with some friend that showed up drunk, I got plastered and decided to take a shower, I guess I must have fallen asleep." He lied.

"Gooood!"  She said before walking off. Alex shook her head as she headed down the hall to Urd's room. She knocked and as Tsutoku had mentioned, Urd was there.

"Ahh, I figured you would be here soon." Urd said as she opened the door. Alex gingerly walked in. a moderately large TV was on a news station as the speaker rambled silently about some new story, it was on mute.

"Here, I got this in the mail this morning, it's for you." She said as she handed him a vanilla envelope. He read the title to himself…

                                                                                       _A.L.S_

"Wait, before you read that, listen to this." Urd said as she took the TV off mute and interrupted his reading. He sighed as he sat on Urd's bed and watched…

**"A new shocking story has arrived to us this morning, in the heart of Nekomi."** A female news anchor exclaimed as she walked down a street that seemed… vaguely familiar.

"Seems that, some time around six this morning, a group a three streakers ran through this intersection." Alex blushed deep crimson at this.

"Here is footage of these three male adolescents." Alex's mind went on hold. Three _male_ streakers? It must have been a grammatical error.

Sure enough as the footage rolled, three male streakers ran into the intersection. Alex's mind did a double as he watched the obvious Otaka and infamous sidekick run by followed up by a third male. With a smile the third turned around and flashed the camera. Alex starred at the brown eyed, spiked black haired, and naked male that he used to only see in the mirror.

The TV kept going but he ignored it. He looked at himself again, obviously a girl… so how did he become a guy? He looked at the clock, 10:00, so less than four hours ago he was a guy… Alex didn't remember doing anything different except… drinking…

"Wow Calvin it's so big, and it was even cold last night." Urd's exclamation was barely acknowledged as he starred wide-eyed at the screen. He needed sleep… and Urd's bed was becoming very comfortable… right… now…

And Alex was a T.K.O…

(?)- Melnics in the language that the gods use right? That's _is_ how you spell it… right?

Today is a day that will go down in infamy as it is the first time I needed a scanner and it doesn't work, my sister is a good drawer and she did picks of Calvin, Alex (AKA Calvin just female form), and Tsutoku. If I could I would have downloaded them.

Anyway, enough about me, and more about you…

Demonsaint.

Ps. anyone who guesses what A.L.S stands for will get their name posted in my antechamber of fame for my next chapter…


	4. balls and maturity

                                                                                                Disclaimer: Um…. Yeah

                                                            _Balls, manhood, and maturity…_

Alex woke up with a sight stinging in his head. His mind struggled to come up with what had happened, or a reasonable justification to why it wasn't real. For some reason… it was blank. The only thing processing right now was his stomach reminding him that he was hungry. With a groan he opened his eyes to meet with the room of Urd.

He realized that Urd's bed was actually really comfortable. Looking around he spotted Urd sitting on the side of the bed with her eyes closed, headphones in, listening to… something. He groaned again as he stretched out kinks from his girl body and proceeded to crawl over to where Urd was sitting. With a gentle tap he got Urd's attention.

"Hey." She said as she pulled the headphones out of her ears. She stood up and put down a green and white CD player. With a sigh she turned back to him.

"You've been out for about an hour. The party's been going for thirty minutes and the cops called saying that they arrested Otaka and the infamous sidekick.(1) So, what I want to know is how on earth you changed from a guy to a girl, and then back again." She said as she sat down again. Alex crawled off the bed and started pacing. Visions of last night flew back to her hazily and where impossible to make out, all she got was that se had gotten drunk, went streaking, got chased by a cat, and fell asleep in a tree. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, was there any spell that you picked up, any potion you drank, or any person you know that could change you back into a guy?" she asked as she looked at the TV that was now off.

"No…" Alex said shrugging. Finally he sighed and got off the bed again.

"Fine… here," Urd said handing him the vanilla envelope of so negligently discarded, "eat something, then read that."  Urd said as she pushed Alex out of the room and into the hallway. With a click the door closed behind her. She looked at himself and realized she was still in a towel. With a quick muttering of a spell he put on baggy jeans and a tank top.

"Life seems to hate me." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Alex poured milk into his bowl of coco puffs. It seemed to make his day better to eat one of his favorite cereals. The kitchen was empty; save for the Santa Claus cookie jar that seemed to be giving it dirty looks. He stuck his tongue out at the renegade cookie cup and took a bite into his food. The envelope sat in front of him almost calling. With a sigh he picked it up and read:

                                                                                    **_A.L.S_**

_NAME: **ASUKA  LANGLY SORU**_**_._**

OCCUPATION: Eva pilot and guardian of sector 89003265, Along with fellow teammates Ikari, Shinji and Ayanami, Rei.

AGE: INCONSEQUENTIAL                                                                                                                                    

_DAY: MONDAY_

_TIME: 12:30 PM._

_PLACE: KATSURAGI HOUSEHOLD_

_            The following has been granted the opportunity for a wish granting. You have been chosen to do the duty. You are responsible to be at the appointed time for the granting. Absence from the following task will be marked in a permanent record and a class demotion will be at hand. The wisher is under no circumstances able to remember the wish, as a test for you memory capabilities. So it is written._

DAD 

'Great… now I have to give a wish to some corny little crybaby…" the name finally made sense. 'Nah, it couldn't be.' He looked at the document again. Sure enough the name, occupation, and place looked accurate. 'It must be… but isn't that an anime?'  She thought as the day seemed to be almost worse.

"What'cha looking at." Tsutoku said as she sat down next to Alex. Alex quickly shoved the paper in her pocket and sighed.

"N-nothing," she got out as she started to eat her cereal at an ungodly speed.

"Right… anyway, I've got afternoon classes on Sunday, which is today, that start in an hour. If Keiichi and Belldandy come back tell them that I went to class early today to get some extra work." Alex just nodded. He was too caught up in the short blue skirt and button up white blouse she was wearing. He shook his head of the usual guy thoughts and unwrapped his hair. It fell loosely to his shoulders and she decided not to put it in a ponytail. She stretched and headed towards the Skuld's room passing by the party that seemed to never want to end.

__

Skuld's room was a technical archive. Robots, machinery, schematics, weapons, and random improved household appliances lay everywhere. It seemed that everywhere you looked was some new mechanical masterpiece. Off in the corner of the room sat Skuld on some high tech computer.

Large canisters of coolant where connected to a multi-structured monster of a computer. It seemed to mesmerize you with screens that showed CPU usage, computer temperature, network connection, and thousands of other things. Skuld sat there watching a holographic screen. Alex watched Skulds nimble fingers work on the keyboard faster than some anime chicks she had seen.

"Skuld?" Alex said breaking Skuld's concentration.

"Yes…" Skuld answered back highly irritated.

"I was wondering, anime… is it… real?" he asked feeling stupid. He failed to notice a light shimmer in his triforce symbol on his head.

"Well, it depends on your concept of real." She said turning around to face him. He also missed the glazed expression skuld had.

"Anime, cartoon, books, and Fanfiction are all real on the living level. The characters portrayed are all living and acting the way they are put. But it's when you come to the task of them living in the same world as you then no, they are not real. Anime and such are only stories until you reach past the structural boundaries of your universe and enter theirs. You see, anime and stories come to people in ideas and images as the line between universes becomes thin. Then as it thickens things called writers' blocks and such are said to happen until it thins again. The line is constantly thinning and thickening but a person's connection with the universe depends on the person. Imagination is one way to reach through the line of separation. The grater the imagination, the grater the connection with the universes. Finally, when I say that stories are in a separate universe, I don't mean only one. For every story, idea, and image anyone has ever thought of there is a different universe for. That is the same for the sorties that are about the same thing, there is a deferent universe for each." She looked at him to see if he was catching on. He nodded and signaled her to continue.

"Sometimes universes connect and leave… attributes of one another in each other. This brings upon a mixture of new powers and sometimes even species." He nodded again catching on.

"In each universe there is a main universe called the focal universe. As people tap into this universe more universes called breaks appear, these breaks lead to alternate universes, and judging by the envelope in you hand, you have been chosen to give a wish in one of these focal universes. When we give a wish to someone in a universe we manually create a break. That is what a wish really is. It is when the ultimate force creates a break specifically designed to support the person's wish. But over the years so many breaks have occurred that the ultimate force can find a break suitable to put the wisher in without creating another break. This had led to many stories where you find many characters from other stories in one universe. No longer is one to have their one specified universe to their own will. This has led to the down climb of the Norns responsibilities, who were originally created to hook up the universes' pasts, presents, and futures into a somewhat logical scale to where they could be able to intertwine with one another.  Now that most of the wishers are able to be placed within another pre-twined break the norns have been allowed to finally leave the tree of yggdacil and have minds, spirits, and bodies of their own." Alex nodded to the information that he didn't really need to know about.

"So… how do I get to the focal universe?" he asked trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to make it to the world of Evangelion.

"Well when a wish giver is chosen for dimensional wish giving, a certain almost translucent line leads them to the correct place during a transportation. It is unlike a normal transportation, the wish giver feels compelled to head in a certain direction. " She finished and nodded.

"I see… thank you." He said as he walked out of Skuld's room. Skuld eyes unglazed as the door clicked shut. She looked around her room looking for the person who called her name.

"Hello, did someone call my name?" she said out load. Receiving no answer she turned back to the computer and continued on research Urd had given her.

Alex walked around the park; he had a couple hours before he was due for his first assignment. He spent the entirety of the day here looking at people walk by and seeing how much fun they had. It made him remember the all he times he spent with his friends from Michigan. They all seemed to be able to get into trouble one way or another. He remembered a particular incident were mike of all people had hacked into the mainframe computer and planted a virus that, after logging in, would make everything seem normal until they put in the grades. The grades automatically said 100 no matter what they did. Most of the teachers didn't notice the change for the entire first semester. He and everyone else in the class had passed with flying colors with absolutely no effort.

He also remembered the time when mike and a Friend named Chris (not me) had gotten drunk at a bar and went out to "play".  In the morning countless vandalism calls where made to the police and Chris woke up on something soft.

Chris was a tall dirty blond kid. He had serious muscle that was usualy hidden in a long trench coat that he wore. His hair was lengthy but not the longest it had ever been since it was only to his mid neck all around save for the hair that was in long bangs on his forehead. His head screamed with the pain of a hangover. He found himself under some blankets… naked…

He went on alert as he strained to remember what had happened last night. All he could remember was several flashes of destroyed cars, broken windows, home made bombs, fights, and fireworks. He sighed as he remembered nothing sexual. He felt a huge pain in his arm and found it bandaged. He took it off slowly and found a stab wound, probably from some soft of switchblade. He wrapped it again as looked around his room.

It wasn't his room…

His room wasn't pink…

His bed wasn't large…

And he didn't ware bras….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Mike woke up warm. He knew he had scored. Everything about the room told him so. Maybe it was a green room where his was white, or the teddy bears.

He turned around and looked at his treasure from last night…

He puked on sight of the 80 year old man….

Alex laughed out loud as he remembered it. Chris had fallen asleep with the principal's daughter Aleah. They had a strong relationship after that and are still seeing each other three years later at twenty-one. As for mike… well let's say that after a LONG shower and months of a phobia of old people, he learned that he had indeed scored. The old man was the grandpa of a very pretty Jessica, who had paid him to lay in the bed until mike woke up. He had scored with Jessica but had ran off to quick to hear the reasoning the old man tried to say to the puke covered boy as he ran out of the house bare naked through the streets. 

Jessica and mike where more than a couple now, they had been engaged for about three months after being together for nearly as long as Chris. Nether seemed the mind the fact they had both barely turned twenty and were going to the same collage, they just rescheduled their classes to be together. 

Alex sighed as he remembered that he was the youngest of his group of friends, at age eighteen he had started his first year of collage when… well you know he rest. He was startled by the beeping of his watch. He looked at it, 12:20.  With an almost excited sigh he walked up to one of the streetlamps that lit up the night, another sigh and he vanished into his own shadow.

Asuka walked down the hall into the kitchen. Something wouldn't let her sleep. She looked around and spotted something flashing. She walked over to it and found that it was only the light from the answering machine. She cursed Misato about laziness as she pushed the button.

"Coming…" was all that was said as Asuka now cursed whoever had left that message as obviously a joke.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said behind her. Asuka looked and saw a woman in a N.E.R.V jacket, black shirt, and baggy jeans. She had lengthy hair that was loose and she stood there almost lazily.

"If it's about Shinji then he's back there," she said uninterested and walked to the refrigerator. 

"No, actually it's about you Asuka." He said trying hard not to stare at one of his favorite anime characters.

"Really, we'll if it's about me beating up the baka then it's not my fault. He's always so whiny and pathetic I can't help it but feel angry, sometimes I wish he acted like more of a man with balls." As soon as the words left her mouth there was a shining light the seemed to come out of her guest's head as little things started to fly everywhere. Asuka grabbed for a knife thinking it was an angel. She thrust the knife forward only to have it stop in mid air.

"A.T field?" Asuka cried out but the invisible wall didn't consist of the normal hexagons, instead it was like a semi-blue transparent wall that wouldn't budge. Electricity sparked off where the blade was coming in contact with the wall and Asuka dropped it as it melted before her eyes.

"Wish accepted." Alex said as he shook his head clear of the ringing.

"Whish… what wish?" she cried out in anger as she threatened the man turned girl with another knife.

"Yeah wish, I was going to tell you about it but you went off and blurted out a wish… to late now." He said with a shrug as he prepared to disappear back to his own world.

"Ah wait," he said as he stopped and walked up to her. He placed his right hand on her forehead.

"Get your hands off me you bi-sexual HENTAI!" she screamed as she punched at the strange woman's face. The punch fell short as Asuka collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Sorry, but your not allowed to remember this." He said as he caught Asuka as she started to fall. He lifter her into his arms not surprised at how light she was. With a few quick steps he was at her room door. He willed it to open and walked to her bed. He placed her in it gently, careful not to touch inappropriately. He covered her body with her blanket up to her chin.

"G'night." He said and literally disappeared into the shadows. 

Asuka woke up from the strangest dream; she tried to grasp it in her memory but failed. What she did know was that she was hungry, really hungry. She got out of bed and looked around. She was still in her nightclothes from last night; she would have to change that. With a quick search she found the school uniform she was going to ware. Afterwards she walked out of her room and marched to Shinji's.

beginning of log

" WAKE UP!!!!"

A loud banging sound awoke Shinji from a pretty good dream consisting of him and Asuka on a deserted island with no clothes on. As Shinji's mind became more aware of his surroundings, he heard the banging stop and start again only this time much harder. He opened his eyes, which were greeted by the ceiling.

" Familiar ceiling."

" WAKE UP!!!" followed by more banging greeted him yet again.

' Asuka,' he thought as he got up and threw open the door only to be kicked in a place where it would really really hurt if you were a guy.

There they stood as of they were in suspended animation, Asuka with her risen leg, foot connecting to the groin of Shinji Ikari who had a neutral expression on his face. She looked at him strangely as she slowly lowered her leg. Shinji still stood with the same look as he lifted his hand, gripped the door, and slid it shut. Asuka blinked at the scene. 

' You'd think he scream or something after getting hit there,' she thought with a perplexed look on her face.

The city was quiet and silent, the streets were deserted and the sweet chirping of birds was the only sound anyone can hear. Then a scream broke that very silence, one of pure and unimaginable pain. It lasted a good 30 seconds before it died down. There in his room, the mighty Third Child, laid on the ground in a fetal position on the verge of crying while holding what was left of his manhood and two buddies.

" W... hy.... m...e...?"

**********************************************

Misato came out of her room after the scream heard around the world. 

"Asuka, what the hell was that?!" she shouted at the girl still looking at the door that led to Shinji's room, "ASUKA!!!"

" I kicked Shinji" was not the answer she was expecting. 

" Why did you kick him... where?"

" There..."

Misato stood there not knowing what she meant by that but a moment later realization dawned at her as she mentally cringed. 

" There?!"

"There..."

Misato left the girl, went into the kitchen and took out an icepack from the refrigerator. She walked back to Asuka, picked up both her hand and planted an icepack on them..

" Go in there and apologize."

" Why should I?! He opened the door while I was kicking it! I was trying to wake up the baka" Asuka retorted.

" Thats exactly why you should apologize. God Asuka, Shinji could be a girl now"

" I heard that!" was the muffled high-pitched voice of the boy inside the room.

**********************************************

Nothing interesting happened during breakfast other then the two roommates watching Shinji make breakfast walking like a cowboy that has been on a horse for a long time. Misato sipping on the beer she held and Asuka nibbling on her piece of toast watching Shinji with a pained expression on his face walking back and forth from the counter and table. Taking big and wide steps so that his pants wouldn't chafe his injury. To everyone's surprise Shinji glared at Asuka as he left his room to go to the bathroom to sit in cold water. When that was done, he came out and glared at her again. Now Shinji sat finally after making and putting everything on the table.

" Does it still hurt?" Misato asked masking the grin behind the beer can.

He sighed, " Not really anymore."

" Baka, consider yourself lucky that I don't do that again after you glared at me"

" Shut up, you temperamental bitch"

Misato spewed her beer out as Asuka's mouth hanged open, dropping the toast she was just eating.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she screamed, her face matching her red hair.

Misato, too dumbstruck, just stared at Shinji. Sure she was happy to see that he stood up for himself but him and cursing wasn't a combination you think would exist. 

Asuka herself was hurt and angry, hurt because she felt guilty for what she did to him and for him calling her a temperamental bitch. Angry because well... its Asuka.

"You heard me!", Shinji stood up and slammed his palms into the table, shaking all the plates. This action surprised Asuka so much she fell back into her seat and sat staring at the glaring, angry face of Shinji Ikari.

"What the hell! I wanted to sleep a little more and what do I hear but her royal highness, pain in my ass slam her fist on my door at 6 freaking 30 in the morning. For what huh? TO GET MY BALLS SHOVED INTO MY BODY AND POP OUT OF MY ASS!!!!" Shinji stood, hands clenching and relaxing, the look he had when he was fighting Zeruel on his face, and something that looked like foam coming out of the side of his mouth. Silence had taken over the whole apartment, the complex in fact because neighbors were afraid if they made a sound the person would start to attack or something. Two women stared at the crazed looked child. Were they afraid? Would you be afraid if he snapped like that in front of you? .... I thought so. Shinji sat down and calmly grabbed a piece of toast and started eating. Asuka and Misato looked like stone statues as the young Ikari ate his breakfast.

**********************************************

" He flipped out on me!" Asuka recounting the events of the morning to Hikari.

" I dunno, Asuka, he seems normal and you did hit him there" casting a glance at the sitting boy typing on his laptop.

" I swear I never saw him like that, I couldn't move. I thought he'd kill me or something" Asuka said with frightful eyes glancing at the sitting nuclear bomb.

" Asuka, Shinji wouldn't do that to you," the look Hikari got from Asuka thought otherwise.

The sensei chose to enter the class as the bell rang. All the students took their seats as the class rep did the regular "stand, bow, sit" routine as the sensei began the 7 hour snooze fest about the second impact.

Toji and Kensuke started a chat room with the laptops and invited Shinji into it.

**********************************************

You have just entered room "ZZZZZZZZ"

**StUdBoY:** hey shinji

**nobody3:** hey

**The truth is out there:** hey shinji, whats with asuka?

**StUdBoY:** yea she hasnt called us stooges or anything

**nobody3:** beats me i could careless

**The truth is out there:** woah shinji ikari not caring about asuka

**StUdBoY:** newlyweds have a fight????????????

**nobody3:** she kicked me in the balls

**The truth is out there:** ...

**StUdBoY:** ...

**nobody3:** yes i know

**The truth is out there:** OMG 

**The truth is out there:** WTF

**nobody3:** yes i know

**StUdBoY:** jeez are you ok, i mean she knows like karate and stuff

**nobody3:** i wont be having kids anytime soon...

**StUdBoY:** ouch

**The truth is out there:** ouch

**nobody3** has left the room

**********************************************

Shinji watched the annoying "you have been signed off" pop up on his screen. He typed his screen name and password and waited to be connected. Once connected he immediately got a chat room invitation. He clicked it and entered.

**********************************************

You have just entered room "ZZZZZZZZ"

**nobody3:** damn computer

**StUdBoY:** haha

**The truth is out there:** heh technology is a beaut, speaking of which hikari is look at you toji

**StUdBoY:** OMG

**StUdBoY:** IS SHE?!! DO I LOOK OK?!!!

**The truth is out there:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**StUdBoY:** KENSUKE YOU BASTARD!!!

**nobody3:** hehehehehe toji LOVES someone

**StUdBoY:** IKARI YOU TOO!!!!

**The truth is out there:** toji and hikari

**nobody3:** sitting in a tree

**The truth is out there:** K

**nobody3:** I

**The truth is out there:** S

**nobody3:** S

**The truth is out there:** I

**nobody3:** N

**The truth is out there:** G

**StUdBoY:** F U ALL!!!!

**classrepgirl** has entered the room.

**nobody3:** hi hikari

**classrepgirl:** hi shinji whats up?

**nobody3:** bored bored and bored

**classrepgirl:** hee hee

**The truth is out there:** how can you sit in the front and look like your interested?

**classrepgirl:** years of practice

**nobody3:** ahhhhhhhh

**The truth is out there:** ahhhhhhh

**nobody3** has left the room.

**StUdBoY:** there goes shinji again

**classrepgirl:** Hi Toji ^_^

**StUdBoY:** hhhhyyeee

**The truth is out there:** haha

**nobody3** has entered the room.

**nobody3:** hate cpu

**classrepgirl:** hee hee

**StUdBoY:** hahahaha

**The truth is out there:** you could always step on it with your Eva

**nobody3:** i might consider it

**classrepgirl:** is it ok to invite asuka in here?

**StUdBoY:** seru

**StUdBoY:** srue*

**StUdBoY:** sure*

**The truth is out there:** haha i dont care

**nobody3:** NO

**classrepgirl:** why not? 

**nobody3:** i have my reasons

**The truth is out there:** she kicked him in the nuts

**classrepgirl:** ouch, ive heard the story from asuka

**classrepgirl:** did you really snap at asuka

**StUdBoY:** YOU TALKED BACK TO THE DEVIL

**The truth is out there:** AND LIVED!!!!???????

**nobody3:** um... yea... i guess.....

**StUdBoY:** .... YOU ARE OUR HERO

**The truth is out there:** HAIL LORD SHINJI DEFEATER OF THE DEMON

**nobody3:** sigh

**classrepgirl:** i invited her

**ReDbAbE2** has entered the room.

**nobody3:** why did you have to do that?!

**nobody3:** .... asuka....

**ReDbAbE2:** why did you invite me to the den of losers hikari?

**nobody3:** leave then

**ReDbAbE2:** oooo hooo looks like wussy boy has a spine

**nobody3:** still a bitch i see

**The truth is out there:** wow

**StUdBoY:** ooooooooooooo

**classrepgirl:** O.O

**ReDbAbE2:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME

**nobody3:** a bitch

**nobody3:** would you like me to go into depth with the meaning

**ReDbAbE2:** GRRRRR WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**nobody3:** WHATS WRONG WITH ME! YOU ALMOST TURNED ME INTO A DAMN GIRL!

**ReDbAbE2:** YOU ACT LIKE A GIRL SO I WAS JUST FINISHING THE JOB

**nobody3:** i bet id be a better girl then you anyway

**The truth is out there:** ooooooooo

**ReDbAbE2:** WHAT?!

**ReDbAbE2:** SHUT UP KENSUKE!

**nobody3:** DONT TELL HIM TO SHUT UP

**nobody3:** YOU SHUT UP

**nobody3:** GOD BITCH BITCH BITCH IS THAT ALL YOUR GOOD FOR!!

**ReDbAbE2:** FUCK OFF SHINJI WHAT THE HELL 

**nobody3:** no

**nobody3:** you cant tell me what to do anymore

**nobody3:** besides reis a better friend then you

**ReDbAbE2** has left the room.

**********************************************

The sound of a fist connecting to a keyboard was heard throughout the classroom. Asuka let out a staggered breath and calmed down.

" Ms. Soryu, what may ask is wrong that you disturb the class just like you did?" asked the sensei, raising a questioning eyebrow.

" I'm sorry" she says meekly and sat down. The students were staring at her with a look of shock as she apologized. Everyone was looking but one person who was twirling a pencil around and looking out the window with a bored expression on his face.

**********************************************

**classrepgirl:** OMG SHINJI LOOK WHAT YOU DID

**classrepgirl:** YOU HURT HER FEELINGS

**StUdBoY:** holy crap dude when did you get this new attitude from man

**The truth is out there:** yea seriously you usually just take what she dishes out

**nobody3:** im sick of her crap

**nobody3:** today was the last straw

**nobody3:** im not putting up with her anymore i dont have the strength nor the patience

**nobody3:** let her rot in hell for all i care

**classrepgirl:** SHINJI IKARI I CANT BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SAID THAT

**nobody3:** would you be acting differently if you were in my shoes?

**classrepgirl:** ...

**StUdBoY:** wow shinji

**The truth is out there:** yea no kidding, i never heard you say that about anyone

**nobody3:** people change

**classrepgirl:** i have to go bye

**classrepgirl** has left the room

**The truth is out there:** thar she goes

**The truth is out there:** im out too its almost lunch anyway

**The truth is out there** has left the room.

**StUdBoY:** shinji what the hell happened, how can you change like that, didnt you have a crush on her?

**nobody3:** not anymore

**nobody3:** im out too later

**nobody3** has left the room.

**classrepgirl** has entered the room.

**classrepgirl:** where is everyone

**StUdBoY:** left

**classrepgirl:** oh... its just you and me then ^_^

**StUdBoY:** em hvea to og talk to ouy ater

**StUdBoY** has left the room.

**classrepgirl:** sigh

**classrepgirl** left the room.

**********************************************

The bell rang as Asuka bolted out the classroom like a bat out of hell. Hikari followed her after casting a glance to an impassive looking Shinji. He stood after a few seconds, stretched and turned to Toji and Kensuke.

" Ready to get some lunch?" he said with a smile on his face. Both boys looked at him followed as he started to left the room.

**********************************************

Asuka stood in front of the girls bathroom mirror, she inhaled and exhaled loudly to calm herself down. Hikari was behind her with a look of symphony on her face.

" What the hell? Why is Shinji being so mean to me? What did I do to him?!"

" ... well you did kick him..." Hikari spoke softly.

" I know", Asuka sighed," but him acting like that. I never knew he even possessed something like that."

" I don't know, Asuka, I don't know."

**********************************************

Lunch seemed to have passed and gone as the students entered the class minus one red head. Toji looked at the empty seat then looked at Hikari for answers. She seemed to say with her face "your asking the wrong person", he then turned to Kensuke who too was looking at the seat and looked at Toji with a face that said "what?" Toji sighed; 'dense' he thought when he looked at Kensuke's still confused face. Shinji entered the room with stares from the class drawn to him. Was he limping or something? Shinji sighed and sat down with a painful expression that passed as quickly as it got there. Asuka then entered the room and everyone was silent. She walked up to Shinji's desk and stood there. The boy didn't acknowledge the presence of Asuka, as he looked the other direction and scratching his upper ear with his finger.

" Shinji..." she said it so softly and with uncertainity.

Shinji turned his head to her and looked into her eyes. Asuka met the expressionless eyes and what seemed to look like a frown on his face.

' Jeez... he is mad at me....' she thought looking at him.

" What is it?" he asked monotone.

" I'm sorry..." 

This Shinji didn't expect, hell he'd expect more if molten lava started to burst out of the ground and Satin himself rising from it with a pink tutu on. Asuka had apologized to him. 

**********************************************

A small chuckle was heard then a full-blown laugh. Asuka looked at him like he was a madman. There in his seat, sat Shinji, holding his stomach and looking like he's seconds away from crying and crapping his pants.

" Shinji's snapped."

" He's definitely getting it now, look how red Asuka is."

" He was a brave man."

" He fell off his chair"

" Holy shit." 

All the students turned to the first pilot, Rei Ayanami, all stared in shock at her shocked face.

" .... what?"

A collective "nothing" was all she heard.

" Where the hell did she come from" asked one of the students.

She was met with multiple shrugs just as the sensei walked into the room. He stood looking at Shinji who seemed to be sounding like he's dieing and Asuka who was twitching all over and the color of the sun. He turned around and walked out of the room. The students could of sworn that he said "should lay off the drinking" as he left.

**********************************************

" HE LAUGHED AT ME, MISATO!!!"

" I know, Asuka"

" SO WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME"

" He almost got lung failure because of your apology" Misato said as she looked through the window into the hospital room where Shinji Ikari laid with a face splitting smile on his face.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA NUTS FIND WAY TO HEART BUT ACORNS ARE IN MY BUTT HAHAHAHA"

" You made him nuts too...."

**********************************************

Shinji snapped out of his daydream as he stared at what looked like an irritated Asuka. '... what the hell was that about?' he thought to himself as Asuka was waiting for an answer for her apology.

" Huh..." asked Shinji with a dense look.

" I SAID I'M SORRY WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT DOWN AND DOCUMENT IT!!" snapped Asuka.

" ... oh its ok..." Asuka's mouth was left open, Toji fell out of his chair, Hikari looked at Shinji like he had two heads, Kensuke was looking out the window for the flying pig, and the rest of the class face faulted into the floor.

Asuka didn't say anything as she walked back to her seat and plopped down. The sensei entered the room and looked at the students staring at him with amazed faces. The sensei glanced down to his fly to see if it was open... no... he looked back up and shrugged it off as he sat and began "Boredom Plan 2 C3", I mean more about the Second Impact.

**********************************************

Asuka sat pondering what was wrong with Shinji, first he was a warrior who wouldn't take any crap from anyone and then later he forgives her like it was nothing.

"What the hell?" she mumbled to herself.

She then glanced at the blue haired girl that was sitting in the same seat as her only two rows to the left. 'Well she has to know something... I guess'

**********************************************

Rei has been sitting throughout the day in the same chair, never moving. She wasn't enjoying sitting there and doing nothing. Rei let out a sigh as she opened her laptop and started to type her notes on the lecture. In reality she was surfing the net looking for something to do. If given the chance, Rei can be a pretty normal girl. Sure she was the clone of Shinji's long dead mom and also the third one from the series of who knows how many that got destroyed awhile back. With no angels left to fight and with no true purpose to be achieved, she decided it was time to see what she actually was. She opened herself up little by little but who noticed. Shinji did however. She let out a louder sigh and started to click on random things out of boredom. Nope, Rei isn't an emotionless doll anymore, she was a normal girl trying to learn about herself and about what she can do. Who would of thought that the blue haired, red eyed, pale beauty was like that, huh? Rei was startled by a incoming message from her instant messenger.

**********************************************

**blue:** Yes?

**ReDbAbE2:** ... you seriously need a new screen name, wondergirl

**blue:** I am aware, Pilot Soryu.

**ReDbAbE2:** sigh, anyway do you happen to know what is wrong with shinji

**blue:** I am not aware of anything that may be wrong with him.

**blue:** Are you worried about his well being?

**ReDbAbE2:** NO, i could care less. but you saw how hes acted

**blue:** He seemed to have forgiven you for something.

**ReDbAbE2:** BUT I KICKED HIM THERE

**blue:** Where?

**ReDbAbE2:** god wondergirl there as in THERE

**blue:** Ohhhhhh

**blue:** Then you wonder why Pilot Ikari acting the way he did. He must of let some of his anger out, forgave and forget it.

**ReDbAbE2:** i guess

**ReDbAbE2:** thanks wondergirl but dont expect to hear that from me again

**blue:** I dont expect anything, Pilot Soryu

**********************************************

Asuka shivered, no matter what Rei always had that affect on her and everyone else.

**********************************************

MONDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

Misato sat in her chair staring into the monitor of the computer, which she had been staring at since this morning. She had to reports and progresses of the children. For hours now Misato tried her best to explain what happened that morning but all she had was.

At about 7 o'clock in the morning, first pilot Shinji Ikari snapped at Asuka Langley Soryu...

That was all that was on the screen.

**********************************************

Back at home, Shinji sat on the couch watching TV. The day had been really hard on him and all he wanted was some peace and quiet and the icepack on his nuts to not melt. Pen Pen sat next to him mimicking the exact slouching position Shinji was in minus the icepack, that was replaced by a beer can. Both sighed as Shinji flips through the channels in search of anything remotely entertaining.

" Um... Shinji" he looks up to see Asuka looking down on the floor.

' You'd think after all she's done she would stop starting at her handiwork,' he thought.

" Yes," he asked looking back at the TV.

" What's wrong with you today?" 'Can she be any more dense?'

" Do you expect me to river dance after the way you hit me today?"

" No..."

" Asuka, I'm sorry I snapped at you and called you those things", he said looking up at her face, " I didn't mean them, I was angry."

" Okay then your forgiven, Third Child" she said with her regular "I'm queen of the world" attitude back in place.

Shinji sighed and so did Pen Pen. Asuka walked over his stretched out legs and sat in the armchair on the side of the couch. She looked on with a smile as he went on to scratch his ear and Pen Pen mimicked him exactly. What Asuka really didn't want to see was when Shinji lifted the icepack and scratched and put it back in. Pen Pen on the other hand lifted the beer can, scratched and put it back in place. They both sighed and looked mindlessly at the TV.

' Men...' 

" I'm home," came suddenly into the apartment.

" Misato's home," Asuka got up and greet her, not only to do that but also to talk about Shinji. All she got was a human grunt and a penguin grunt. 

Asuka walked up the hallway, grabbed Misato's hand, which nearly tripped her as she was taking off her shoes and dragged her to the kitchen.

**********************************************

" He forgave you?"

" Yeah, all the sudden I go up to him and apologize and he spaced out for a second then he said 'it was ok', " Asuka said looking into the living room.

" Well at least we have the old Shinji back", Misato said downing her first beer, " and after today, holy crap, I couldn't work at all today. I mean come on our little shy Shinji blew up."

" I know, I don't understand it my..." Pen Pen interrupted her by warking to his master. He walked up to the refrigerator and took out a can of beer and a soda, then walked back to the living room.

Both stared at the penguin until they heard a "Thank you, Pen" from Shinji and a wark of acknowledgment from Pen Pen.

" Those two are getting along these days" Asuka said looking at the back of Shinji's head and seeing Pen Pen plop down beside him.

" I'll say"

**********************************************

MONDAY EVENING

**********************************************

It was dinnertime; Shinji sat down after finally preparing everything. The two roommates looked at him and he looked back the both of them.

" What?"

" Nothing" they said at the same time. Shrugging it off, Shinji dove into his meal.

" You seem to have quite an appetite these days too" Misato said

" Yeah, I can't help it. I'm always hungry now."

It was then that it hit Misato like a ton of bricks. She had read about this kind of thing happening to men; the hunger, Shinji has also grown an inch in like a month and his voice seemed hoarse and getting deeper. He was going through puberty. No wait that's not it, that would mean he would of been like this for a while now. He can go thorough it in one day. Or maybe he can?

" WHAT?!" 

" NOTHING!!"

(Log end)

Alex looked at the giant screen that was sitting in front of him. He was in heaven at his old workstation making sure the wish went through without a hitch. He sighed and looked at the clock: 12:30. Looking back at the screen he saw the last occupant of the Katsuragi household fall asleep. It was strange to see some one who you thought a fictional character fall asleep right before you eyes. Even stranger was the fact that he watched the outcome of a wish happen… it seemed almost… unnatural.

He yawned and shut off the screen with a click, the screen faded away like most of the holographic screens used in heaven today.

To say the least, he was surprised at the outcome for the wish… yet as he really thought about it he couldn't really have said it was impossible… after all with a simple wish for a better life, he had turned into a woman… maybe that was a sign… nah…

1.) If anyone know what that guy's freakin' name is please tell me… it gets annoying to have to say "the infamous sidekick" all the time.

If anyone found that the last couple parts of the Evangelion parts seemed rather… familiar… well they are from another story posted on ff.net.

That story happens to be "_Shinji grows up_" which I think is the best story ever posted on FF.net. Flame me if you don't like the promotion of other stories but this one is just too good. If you want to read the best story about Evangelion then read this.

Shinji grows up is property of _Ravenman9898_ and Evangelion is property of… those people…

Please I beg of you, if you don't read my story, at least read, "_Shinji grows up_"… as for me… I'm used to having no fans for my stories… yeah….

If you rally think about it… I slacked on this chapter. It hurts to say that over half of this chapter wasn't even written by me… it's sad really… I deserve a flame… or two… or three… or fou- you get the pint so yeah….

Here at your disposal, Demonsaint 

P.S

As for the antechamber of fame… well I didn't leave the chapter out there long enough for anyone to really reply to it… however that was only because I had been sitting on it for at least a week.

Yes I have a couple new chapters but it seems like it'll be an on and off thing for me… not that anyone cares… or maybe…

Anyway, I'm thinking of posting one last chapter before the weekend is over… that may seem to be impossible as I can't seem to get my thoughts down onto paper without me… well… getting side tracked.

If anyone is still wandering, YES this is _supposed_ to be a comedy… maybe a little romance… some action… and… something. Unfortunately I have a knack for making my stories dark and sometimes cruel to the point of insanity where the main character is forced to breakdown in order to rebuild themself and start over in order to move on… that is not what I'm trying to do with this story so it's a little harder to keep it moving as well as my others… that will hopefully (for your piece of mind) never come to fanfiction.net and reek havoc and depression for eras to come.

Or maybe I'm just exaggerating… that must be it.

Anyways… thank you for reading my self rant… it helps to know that maybe _someone _reads my stories other than my immediate friends…

Makes me feel… something… inside.


	5. experiments and alchohol?

**_Experiments,_****_ Answers, And misinterpreted _**

**_Desires_**

**__**

**__**

The rain patted on the ceiling as Alex awoke. The soft yet glorified rumble of thunder was heard in the background. Yet the haze of a un-morning person could not hinder the maddening sharp pains that seized her side at the ungodly hour of 10:00 am. Soon a twitch was seen in the neck of the sleeper who tried her hardest to stay asleep. Pleas left her mouth in a vain attempt to coax the morning away.

"Please go away, just twelve more hours, please… I'll play with your damn flowers later…" finally Alex turned over to find the origin of her awakening. There Skuld stood, all high and dignified, with her finger poised over the spot she had been poking for god knows how long. Alex glared at her hard enough to make the Gundam model behind her on his dresser melt into oblivion.

"Bell says it's time to wake up, breakfast will be done soon." Skuld said and hopped away. Alex shook his head. He was in a Multi-colored room full of pictures, wall scrolls, models, and box sets. This was her… or his new room. It had been two days since she had to give that wish to Asuka and the rooming was complete. Alex had moved in with Tsutoku or Tsu-san as he called her now. He had been hesitant to board with a real girl seeing as he was only… half. Yet things worked out. He was able to fit his posters, models, and other miscellaneous into her room without much fuss. So the room went from thousands of anime guy pictures to a more co-ed tough guy cute fest with a bikini Mecha core. Although something told him that tsu-san was catching on to his semi-girl entrapment, or she thought that he was lesbian… hopefully not.

This led to now. Alex stretched as she wondered why Bell was making breakfast so late. Images flashed into her head that she almost had a hard time believing and an even harder time figuring out whether Keiichi was up to such a thing… she'd rather not find out. With a sigh she got out of her futon and folded it up. Soon her long sleep-ins would come to a stop, as she would have to attend collage again. Thankfully she had another twenty-two hours until she had to.

She dressed in black tank top and jeans and headed towards the kitchen. Lovely smells of Bell's cooking drifted into her nose. As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Keiichi cooking. The food he was making didn't seem to be inedible… yet her subconscious screamed for her to run and hide.

"Bell's sick, so I thought it would be helpful to make breakfast… I'm not that bad a cook." He answered her questioning gaze at his… meal.

"Didn't say you were… yet." It was then that Urd walked in. she seemed her normal buzzed self until she laid eyes on Alex.

"Come." She commanded and grabbed Alex arm and dragged her out of the room. She didn't answer Alex's glare as she led him to her room.

"Alright, what do you want?" he said as he sat on her bed. Urd walked into her closet and produced a bottle of sake.

"Look, if you want a drinking buddy than you could've asked. Besides I really don't drink." Alex said as she started to leave the room. She was stopped by Urd who stood in the doorway.

"That's not what Skuld's analysis said, so here drink up." She said pushing the bottle in his face. He backed up confused.

"What analysis?" he said as he gently took the bottle from Urd's grasp. He looked at it skeptically but did not proceed to drink.

"Well you'll have to drink to find out." She said seductively as he watched her lay on her bed, a feral grin sending shudders down his spine.

"Fine, but no funny stuff." He said eyeing Urd as she started to crawl around her bed like a cat, mewing every now and then. Seeing as he wouldn't get any further without drinking the contents of the bottle in his had he decided on the only option.

With a huge chug the bottle was gone. A glazed look crossed over his face as his non-tolerant body was overloaded with strong alcohol. The bottle fell to the floor with a clank, suddenly everything seemed to reverse. Alex went form piss-drunk to merely slightly buzzed.

"Can't have you too drunk for this." Urd said as she lowered her hand that had a green glow that was slowly dissipating.

"It's a good thing I finally was able to master that spell. I never would've thought that you would down the whole bottle." She said as she got off the bed and walked over to Alex. She starred in awe at what had just happened, it seemed that something could faze the un-intimidate-able Urd. She walked over to Alex with wide eyes.

Alex felt tingles race up and down his body. Something seemed wrong yet wholly right, if that was possible.

"What?" he asked Urd's startled gaze. There it was again, the deeper voice, it had to be the alcohol.

"You have a cutely firm body." She said as she poked his chest through his tank top. He didn't get it. She was poking his body… what? Did she like his breasts or something?

"Ya know, you're kinda thick headed sometimes." She said pulling his head down to stare at his body… his body… oh, did I say _his_ body? Yes, as many have probably guessed by now, alcohol is to Alex as… say… hot water is to Ranma. For those of you who hadn't guessed that by now, there's a nine in the back, do us all a favor.

Anyway, timed seemed to stop as he starred at his fully guy body. Then as time started again a feeling of great joy seemed to grasp the young man.

"YEAH!" he screamed and jumped up in joy. Unfortunately the door overhang seemed to be in the way.

"Idiot." Urd said as she starred at the unconscious body on the ground.

"Oww…" Alex said as she found herself in Urd's bed again.

"I see, hmm." She said as she looked at him as he got up.

"See what?" he asked skeptically.

"Well… it seems that when your body finally gets the alcohol out of you system you turn back into a girl." Yet again the pistol comes into play

"Damn." He said as he looked down at his feminine body. Yet now it didn't seem so bad, he had at least a temporary escape.

"Well leave." Urd said as started to get back to her usual Urd stuff… whatever that is…

"See ya later Urd, thanks a lot." He said as he walked out the door. He looked back just in time to see Urd open a bottle of sake. He shook his head and closed the door. Sighing he wondered what to do now… he would probably be at class learning something if he was still in collage and a male, or he would be avoiding flower girl's whip as she chased him down for spiking her food or something like that. She was amazed at how easy it was to spike Peorth's chocolate after he had finally learned that weak love spell. Then she would find this god named… what was his name… doesn't matter, anyway she would find this god and put him in the room with her as she woke up. To say that this guy was not what you wanted in a guy was an understatement, that's all I'll say… let you imagination do the work.

Anyway, Peorth would get all giddy and move to kiss him, then the effects would wear off and she would be left standing there looking at this thing… he couldn't even call in a guy anymore. So she would obviously get mad at him and that led to the whips, chases, chaos, and overall destruction of heaven. He would be surprised if not at least a group of people were relieved that he had left.

She snapped out of her happy thoughts by the grumble in her stomach, she blushed then quickly shook her head. Why he was blushing over such a thing was beyond him, as a guy he had easily had farting contest and the such with his roommate… and now he was alone, what's a little bit of noise coming from a hungry person?

He shrugged and started down the hallway skipping…

He stopped dead and straightened himself, _and then_ he started _walking _down the hallway. He had to keep a better eye on his actions, it seemed he was beginning to like being a girl… he shuddered.

Keiichi's food was rather good, save for some random over seasoned spots. He noticed Keiichi constantly walking in and out of his room with random items such as food, magazines, medicine, and sometimes things she didn't recognize. She shrugged off as she remembered that Belldandy was sick.

After awhile things got dreadfully boring. Something caught his eye. It was round, gray and hopefully filled. With a dash she made her way into her room caring a bottle of sake.

She examined it carefully and smiled, it was full. Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered that she didn't drink… hmm… maybe a little would be sufficient enough to turn him back into a guy. With a quick tug the bottle top was off.

She brought the bottle carefully up to her lips and took a small sip. The taste was something she could get used to, so was the tingling feeling that moved throughout his body. He smiled at himself as he looked down to find a male body there. He was still wearing the tank top and baggy jeans so it wasn't like he had to change clothes. Then an idea came to him. With a dash he was out of the room and in the bathroom.

Sounds of sighing, then the zip of pants was heard. The half male of the Morisato "family" walked out of the bathroom with a contempt smile on his face while drying his hands.

"Mmmm… peeing standing up never felt so good…"

Tsutoku sighed as she walked home. The day had been highly stressful with test in all but one class and that class had assigned an eighty-page essay over human nature… great.

The temple came into view and a happy smile crossed her face. Nothing could cheer her up like the prospect of being at home with family that actually cares for you.

She shook the thoughts of her stepfather out of her head and headed into the gate.

What she found was quite surprising; in fact it was down right scary. A male that reminded her too much of a certain female roommate was currently standing in the living room dancing… it was amazing what you could see through the windows that the "human robot" had neglected to notice. She shook her head at the strange sight then headed in.

She was met by the song "harder, faster, better, stronger" on a moderate level… at least he had good taste. With a disdainful smile she moved into the room he was currently dancing in. his dancing hadn't gotten any better and she was starting to feel a small sweat drop form into a much larger one as he didn't seem to notice her.

"Hello." She said finally snapping him out of his break dancing that he had tried, _tried_, to attempt. He stopped spinning on his back and looked at her, a sheepish grin on his face.

"H-hi" he blushed then stood up in a blur. He looked around in a nervous gesture then made eye contact.

_He has beautiful eyes._ She thought and started into them for a couple minutes.

"My names Calvin." He said for the seventh time as his blush continued to spread across his face.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Tsutoku." she said as a blush crossed her cheeks. _How long have I been starring at him? What am I doing? He's probably some sort of stalker… that breaks dances… highly unlikely._

"Not long." His eyes widened in surprise for reading her thoughts, he had forgotten that he was a goddess… or god… or whatever.

"Did I say that out load?" she said as her face became crimson with blush.

"Uh… yeah!" he lied as he looked at his hands with artificial interest.

"Have I seen you before?" she said and his eyes widened.

"No… Igottago" he said quickly and headed out the door. Tsutoku shrugged and headed to her room to start her essay.

"Strange guy."

Calvin found himself at a local bar. It was pretty nice, probably one of Urd's regulars. Light saxophone music played in the background and the room was dimly brightened small candles strategically placed throughout the room. It seemed that the owner was trying to save as much money as possible in the electricity part. It was lightly populated which was natural for a workday around three. He sat down and ordered a glass of water. The bartender looked at him strangely but proceeded to get one. He came back with a smile and a glass that was everything but a glass of water.

"I didn't order this." He said as he pushed the alcoholic beverage away.

"She said you need this," He said pointing to an empty stool, "hey where'd she go?" he asked. Calvin looked toward the door to see the last of black hair go trough it.

_Wonder who that was…_ he though as he turned back to the bartender.

"Here, she gave this to me to give to you too." He said handing him an envelope.

"Hmm." He said as he grabbed the envelope. With general ease he opened it an extracted a piece of paper. As soon as he laid eyes on it his other hand instinctively grabbed for the beverage given to him.

"Aw fuck."

Skuld sat on the kitchen table eating ice cream. The days seemed to be a little more exciting now that se had to accept _another_ male barging into her lifestyle and screwing it to hell.

Well actually that wasn't fair. Alex seemed nice enough… plus he was at the moment only _half_ male… so she could let it slide. Anyway, she had just finished checking on Belldandy, it seemed like she had a normal cold. That came as a relief to Skuld as she didn't have to think of ways to make Keiichi's life a living hell if she found out it was morning sickness.

She was startled by a male figure walking into the kitchen piss-drunk with the smell of strong alcohol on his breath. His eyes were blood shot and squinted as he walked to the table with a slump evident in his back. An envelope was clutched tightly in his hand and he didn't even let it go as he pulled out a chair and dropped himself into it.

"Have you been drinking?" It was a redundant question but he answered nonetheless.

"Yes. But not that much…"

"That's what Urd says."

"Yeah… well it's the truth." He said as he slammed the envelope on the table.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked as she eyed the envelope.

"'Nother wish." He said letting his slightly buzzed state affect his speech.

"So?"

"You haven't told Tsu-chan about you guys being goddesses and all have you?" he said as he straightened himself up.

"Of course not… why?" she said putting two and two together and getting 3.99999999999 not wanting to accept the facts.

"She'll find out about it today, tonight more likely. She gets a wish." He said as he handed her the paper.

"Darn."

"No, DAMN!"

Tsutoku closed her laptop and smiled. Halfway finished and only an hour until dinner… thing were looking up. A thought occurred to her as she scanned her room. She had yet to see Alex since this morning… and what about that guy.

Well it didn't really matter now did it?

She shrugged and stood up. She stretched the kinks out of her body and headed for the door.

"DINNER TIME!" startled her as she was sure there was at least forty-five minutes left… oh well she was hungry anyway….

Diner was quiet for some odd reason. Urd didn't joke and play like usual and Skuld and Urd didn't fight. Maybe it was the guest. It was Calvin… but he looked like a stoner… or at least an alcoholic…

"Ummm…. Why is he here?" she asked as she looked at the strange man.

"No reason…" Urd said as she looked away from the teenager trying to hide a rather… sullen expression.

"Really?" she said suspiciously.

"Yes, now eat!" Urd ordered as she placed a plated of _food_ in front of her. She looked at it and sighed.

"Keiichi cooked again didn't he?" she asked as she took a small bite of food and smiled, it was good. The others merely shrugged as they devoured their meals like vacuum cleaners. She raised an eyebrow at their antics and shrugged.

Turning her attention to the guest she smiled.

Calvin managed a small smile as his brain went into a catatonic state. _Oh man, she's looking at me… does she know? What does she want? I'm a dead ma-_

"Hey Calvin, were you beat up or something?" she asked as she examined his clothes. His shirt was ripped, one sleeve missing, and if she was correct his pants was missing one leg.

"**_How do you know my name_**!" he exclaimed in utter horror. _She knows, I'm fucked._

"You told me earlier." She answered plainly. _This guy **is** drunk._

"Sorry, I got beat up and my head hurts." He lied as he shifted in his chair.

"By who?" she asked in concern.

"Some… guy…" his sober starved mind came up with as the exit called to him.

"Really? Who was this _guy?_" he gulped and started to sweat. The look of pure interest caught his attention and lulled him to her face. She was beautiful.

_Those soft creamy lips, amazing turquoise eyes, silky brown hair that just called to be-_

"GET A GRIP!" he yelled at himself as she stood up, drunkenness blurring his vision.

"Excuse me?" she asked with confusion as she starred up at him.

"S-sorry." He grunted and started to walk out the kitchen, his head bobbing left and right as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she stood up to assist him.

"Yeah just a little… dizzy. I gotta get home." He mumbled as he staggered towards the door. She followed closely behind him to make sure he didn't pass out and hurt himself.

He made it to the door forty-five minutes later, a dull ring and haze clouding his mind.

"I'll see you later." He said simply and walked out. _I can't let him go like this._ He mind called out to her and she hurriedly rushed to put on her shoes. In a matter of seconds she had them on and walked out the door to find…

Nothing.

She scratched her head and looked around.

_He couldn't have gotten out of the door by now._ He sighed and looked some more for any signs of human flesh passed out on the ground.

What she did find however was a vanilla envelope.

She reached down and grabbed it, curiosity calling her. She looked around for anyone that it may have belonged to and found nothing. Tsutoku turned around and walked back into the house, he eyes never leaving the envelope. The warmth of the inside met her as she realized that it was getting cold outside.

She shivered and opened the envelope. There was only one paper.

With a shrug she pulled it out and began to read it…

Hahahah… I got another chapter… I'm pretty pathetic aren't I…

Anyway, this has been brought out from me by my reviewers and loyal fans… hopefully. Thanks to-

TheNoNameMan39- for liking my story and making me happy by telling me so.

DerektheRogue- I still have no idea how to fix that so… sorry

avian304- buahahah, ninth grade now!

dogbertcarroll- thank you, I am truly grateful.

Of course if I missed you then say so…I'm bad at things like this.

Anyway thanks to all who read and reviewed my story, for it is not over yet.

I think I'll start creating more chapters now. A lot of ideas… none have been typed. I'm so fucking lazy with this story and I feel bad about it. If I don't post another chapter by the ending of summer then I'll kill myself for your sakes… or something like that. (Don't take that to heart.)

Anyway hopefully this will fill you appetite for a few weeks… but I know I'm starving you… over three months and only one chapter… pathetic.

Have fun, get laid, and get in trouble… it's still summer people.

Demonsaint.


	6. sleep deprivation and shame?

Hmm…what's a good way to say that I don't own this anime? How about

Fanfiction… fanfiction… one more time, _**FAN**_-fiction

_Laziness… a sin to some, bliss to others_.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Sleep Derivation, Whishes, and Knowledge**_

****

****

****

Pain screamed it's way through her consciousness as she muttered a spell. Things had gotten _way_ out of hand with that drinking. Damn that Urd for only teaching her how to speed up the effects of a hang over. It was like still having one but in fast-forward, better than having it normally though.

Alex found herself a few blocks from the temple, night still present in the sky.

She yawned as her body called to her for rest, but the night wasn't over yet. With a sigh she started back towards the temple, her next move weighing heavily on her mind.

_Is there a way for her **not** to find out about us?_ She asked herself as the temple gates got closer and closer, her body acting on its own. She cursed herself for the wish… everything was completely messed up.

_Whatever, what happens… happens…_

__

Tsutoku stood there starring at the piece of paper on her bed. Cold sweat trailed down her back and it wasn't even warm in the room. Her fist clenched as anger flashed over her face.

"Is this some kind of joke!" she screamed into the air not expecting an answer.

"Far from it."

Alex walked into the house and discarded her shoes. In an instant she transformed her ragged clothes into dress more befit to this job.

Her choice was the same clothes she had worn on her first day back. She studied her white gloves and sighed, this would be harder than she thought.

_Lets get this over with._ And with that thought she started her way down the hall to her demise. The walk seemed to take forever, her footsteps echoing in the hall. She, by all rights, should have felt anxious or at least giddy, but all she felt was… depression and sadness. She was just staring to make a friend and now… now…who would want some half male half female goddess as a friend, let alone living in the same room as you. Especially if the person was a girl and you didn't tell her you were originally a guy.

She passed by pictures of smiling faces as she walked, each one seeming to leer at her and mock her.

_This sucks._ He groaned in his head, there was no way out of this. He sighed and found himself at the door of doom, the last strand of cowardness calling to him to just walk away.

The door stood as the last barrier that had to be crossed. It was all up to him weather he chose to walk in there or not.

He ignored the voice and slowly pulled open the door.

Goddesses, they were all goddesses.

Tsutoku shook her head as she starred at Urd. This was too much, too far fetched to believe. Your friend just does not wonder into your room and tell you that she and the other entire female population of the house were goddesses, it just didn't happen. And yet here she was looking at her friend that had a _guardian angel_ flowing _out _of her back. He mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words she so desperately wanted to say.

"What the hell?" was all she managed. How… how could all three, no four, of the people she trusted be goddesses. How could they hide something like that from her? The silver-haired angel starred out at her, blinking every now and then. There was now way this was a joke.

She couldn't believe it. She had told them everything in the time she had met them. Everything. From her first kiss to the loathe of her stepfather. And here they are keeping something this big from her.

What, did she not matter enough to them for her to know? She lived in the same house goddamn it.

It was then that things hit her. Memories that had been deleted form her mind. Everyday occurrences that would have pointed it all out. It was as if they never registered in her brain. As if they _couldn't_ register to her.

"You did something to me didn't you, so I wouldn't realize about you guys." She asked, her eyes slitting and barely suppressed anger filling her features.

"Yes…" Urd said almost ashamed by her own actions. _But it was necessary, she wasn't allowed to know._

"HOW COULD YOU, I _trusted _you!" She screamed out at her.

"Don't try and act like we gave you _special_ treatment Tsu, Megumi doesn't even know and she's Keiichi's sister." Urd pointed out with a growl.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about this?" her voice was even and cold. She starred out at Urd with a passionate anger.

"No but it's just facts. We weren't allowed to let _anyone_ know about us." Urd tried to point out to the irate teen.

"Yeah, well I wish I knew all the facts!"

And the door opened.

"Yeah, well I wish I knew all the facts." Alex's mouth stayed open n preparation to talk, but no words came out. His mind slowly started to work registering how the ultimate force would take this. Tsutoku's one wish… _to know everything_.

_Fuck._

The beam shot from Alex's head straight up through the ceiling. The power of the beam burning a hole straight through it.

Urd turned around as soon as the door opened but it was too late for her to stop the wish. She watched in utter horror as the light turned from it's cheerful pink to a dead black. Alex's eyes rolled into the back of her head leaving pure whiteness. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pain as all her muscles tightened. The knuckles popped in her fist as they turned white from the outrageous strength of her grip.

The normal wind turned into a full blown hurricane of power picking up the small things in the room and utterly destroyed them with it's power. The ground under Alex turned a blood red, black runes slowly inscribing themselves and creating a design.

A chunk of wood flew past Urd's head slamming itself into the wall behind her, splinters embedding themselves deep into it.. She grunted and put up an energy shield. Almost instantly small fragments of everything started to fly into the shield pushing her farther and farther back.

Alex's eyes slowly rolled back to normal, her pupils dilated, and she shut her mouth and clenched her teeth in utter agony.

Then it stopped.

Skuld rushed to the scene as soon as the power surge registered. She made it just in time to see the winds die down, the blood red floor and runes disappear, and the black beam of power dissipate into nothingness.

Alex's eyes rolled back into her head one last time as all tension left her body. Skuld was too late to hear the wish, too late to see the power erupt, and too late to stop anything, but she arrived just in time to catch Alex as his body went comatose and fell to the floor. She turned her attention to Urd, her eyes pleading for an explanation.

Urd starred on in utter bewilderment, concern, and horror. Her attention was caught again as a giant pillar of white light shone down on the wish maker. Horrid screams filled the air as Tsutoku fell to her knees clutching her head. Urd brought a hand up to cover her eyes from the brightness and Skuld had to look away.

"Get out…" Tsutoku whimpered as tears of blood made their way down her face.

"Get out… get out… get out of my head… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed as her body started to convulse. Urd starred on unable to do anything as the beam continued to shine.

"Get out… get out… get out… get out… I DON'T WANT YOU, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

And it was gone. The room died down and was still. No one moved, not an inch.

Tsutoku flopped over unconscious, rousing Urd for her shock.

"What the hell happened?"

Belldandy stumbled down the hall as her mind franticly tried to assess what she had felt moments ago. A huge power surge erupted in the confines of her _own_ house. She fought back the fatigue of her cold and stumbled into the living room. She was met by gasps and looks of concern and her youngest sister was at her side in an instant.

Urd looked at her younger sister. She was barely dressed, a huge blanket covering her body. She looked beautiful as ever but if you knew her then you could tell that she was sick. All her hair was down and limp, her eyes half lidded as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and her smile was missing from her face.

Skuld helped her walk over to the couch to see what they were looking at.

One the couch laid Alex…

In a coma.

Darkness surrounded all as she walked. But how was she walking if there was noting to walk on? Confusion took over as she continued to head forward into the darkness.

**_Welcome._** The voice was strong and deep, the sound rumbling in her chest. Tsutoku turned at the voice but it was everywhere and nowhere.

"Hello…" she called out and received nothing. Fear slowly crept it's way into her as she realized that _anything_ could be in the darkness, just waiting to attack.

**_You have called out for me, have you not mortal?_** The voice called again, this time an authoritative note in it.

"What are you talking about?" she cried into the darkness.

**_Your wish… you have stated your wish and now shall receive._** The voice seemed on the brink of insanity, it's deep timbre roaring from the darkness.

**_Open your mind so I can change it, I shall mold you… for your puny mind cannot handle what you have asked… you are mine to make!_**

Screaming reverberated throughout the darkness as the mind of a woman was torn apart to be remolded by a wish made out of spite.

Who said wishes were supposed to make everything better?

They're only supposed to change things.

"He's in a coma… something happened during his last wish." Urd explained as she crossed her arms under her breasts. For one as mood changing as Urd, extreme concern was a look foreign to her face.

"A coma? Are you sure?" Belldandy asked with shock. She looked at Alex, his face pale and his skin clammy. She slowly reached out and wiped the girls bangs back so she could see Alex's whole face. She trailed her hand down his cheek, her fingertips lingering on her soft skin for a small second before retracting them.

"What happened to her?" she asked her sisters.

Information flew into Tsutoku's mind; stuff she didn't even know existed. It was all in a rush, as if they were all being saved into her memory by a super computer. Her head felt ready to explode as pain continued to race through her body. Her screams had died down; her vocal cords shot. She just clenched her teeth in pain and rolled into a fetal position.

Everything and anything flew into her head.

People's names, faces, pasts, wars, stories, pin code numbers, school Ids, police records, and all things earthly. Then it stopped and pure bliss filled her as the pain disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief, her breaths coming out in jagged gasps. She didn't dare move, the ground being too comfortable at the moment for her stressed body. She didn't know if she could take anymore than this.

**_Now know heaven!_**

And round two started. This one worse than the last.

"What!" Bell screamed wide-eyed, a small coughing fit overtaking her afterwards. Skuld rushed up to help her but she waved her away.

"Yes, she wished for it all, all the knowledge. She wasn't specific; she said "I want to know all the facts", not just of the world. Are you sure you're ok?" Urd asked as she took a step closer to examine her sister.

"I'm fine, besides we have to worry about Tsutoku right now." Bell exclaimed as she struggled to walk towards Tsu's room, her legs refusing to move but only the slightest. Sharp pains raced through her feet and up her legs making her gasp in pain.

"Stop Belldandy," Urd ordered, "look, she's just unconscious, she'll be fine in the morning. But you're not ok; you have a bad cold, one that I can't just cure like the others. You need to get back in bed. It's only through divine intervention that you were not hulled away to the hospitals in heaven for treatment. I still say you should go." Urd growled as she looked at the ground not being able to be angry with her sister directly, it just seemed wrong.

"But you know I couldn't leave Kei, he's everything to me!" she cried out in horror as the thought of leaving him brought dread into her soul.

"If he is then go back to him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you left the room. He'll be pissed if he sees you up and still sick. You may not have seen him pissed but I have, and it's scary. He's worse than Skuld when it comes to your health." Urd smiled as she added a light tone to the last bit.

"We can handle it here." Urd finished with a sincere look. Skuld nodded to take her side.

"I guess you're right… thank you." Belldandy answered as she looked at the ground in shame. Urd watched as Skuld helped Bell walk back to her room, Urd's heart braking at the sight of seeing her sister like that.

_I'm sorry bell… I lied._ Urd apologized in her head. _I have no ideal what to do._

__

**_ And the knowledge of hell shall be yours! _**The voice screamed out at her.

Her body twitched but no other signs of pain were visible. Her body and mind had become numb to it. Her breath had become more hyperventilated and weak. Small tremors moved throughout her, the strain on the body incredible. The only show of consciousness was the blinking of her eyes, the small movement clearing her dull eyes of bloody tears.

The nothingness only lasted a short while before the last round started.

**_ What have you done… what have you done… _**this voice, it seemed familiar and… feminine

_Who are you?_ Alex's mind called out. She couldn't see where she was. It was as if her eyes didn't work. But her others senses tingled. A light wind blew over her skin sending Goosebumps everywhere. The sound of water coming upon shore called to her from the right. Her body was cold; the sunlight didn't seem to be shining. The smell of salt overtaking her and the feel of sand under her feet giving hints to her position.

**_What have you done… _**the voice cried, an undertone of fear with it.

_What do you mean?_ She asked out as she spun around hoping to feel someone's presence.

**_You… are you… could you… save me?_** The fear turned to skepticism, but a light hope was also heard.

_Save you? Where are you?_ She called out. This was getting too weird.

**_I am here… I am alive… find me… _**the voice pleaded.

_Find you? I can't even see you. I'm blind, how am I supposed to find you._ She answered getting irritated.

**_Find me… _**it pleaded again.

_Where are you?_

**_Find me…_**

_I can't see you._

**_Find me…_**

_HOW! _She screamed in rage, something about this place set off her emotions. She hadn't meant to scream like that but…

**_Find me… save me… help me… _**its pleads becoming more****desperate.**__**

_Where… where do I start?_

**_Find me…_**

_Where…_

**_Find me…_**__

_Where…_

**_Find me…_**

_I CAN'T… I STILL CAN'T SEE…_

**_Find me…_**

I can't… I can't help you… she whispered, dull regret filling her for some reason. Then you are useless to me… 

**__**

Morning came, the sun's rays shining into the dark room of a girl. The room was filled with random anime stuff, the walls covered in posters and wall scrolls. The room was messy but not the disaster it had been hours before.

A grunt was heard, echoing off the walls and ceiling. Slowly a person sat up in a futon, the blanket rolling up at her waist. She looked around at her room and noticed nothing out of place. She shook her head and groaned as small snippets of the strange dream she had came flowing back to her.

_It was so real… so painful._ She groaned again and looked at the clock, 6:30. An hour and a half before she _had_ to be at school. She yawned and stretched, her shirt clinging to her breasts uncomfortably.

She looked down to find herself only dressed in a white button up t-shirt and panties, she didn't remember changing out of … wait, what _did_ she wear yesterday. She groaned as she stood up, he knees weak and wobbly.

"Oh man… I feel like crap." She groaned out as she stumbled to her closet. She threw open the doors to find her closet filled with clothes. After putting on a bra she pulled out a clean black button up shirt and a dark green skirt.

She yawned as she buttoned the shirt up to the last two buttons leaving the collar and the button under that undone. With relative ease she pulled on her skirt and left the shirt untucked. She walked over to the mirror and studied herself.

Her hair was loose and in need of combing, random strands falling over onto her face. Her face had a pink hue from having just slept. Her turquoise eyes starred out at the mirror examining her choice of clothes, dark just felt… right… today. She yawned and stretched her arms out, her fingers slightly curling.

_Oy, my breath stinks_ filled her mind as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. As she left her room the smell of food rushed into her nose.

"Belldandy's still sick right?" she asked herself with a shrug. _Maybe Kei's cooking is getting better._

The bathroom was empty as she walked into it. Slowly she turned on he faucet to hot water. Dipping her hands into the steaming water she bent over and splashed some on to her face waking her up all the way. As she did so one thought came to her mind.

_The essay's due today._ She immediately scrambled from the bathroom, grabbing a brush on the way out, and rushed into her room. On the dresser sat her laptop as loyal as can be.

She opened the top, the computer flying into action as it started up.

Instantly the essay came onto the screen. She jumped for joy when she remembered that she had put the computer on hibernate.

Her hands flew over the computer, words flying onto the screen. Soon pages were filled and the minimum close at hand. She starred at the screen, the words flowing from her without second thought.

She was done in ten minutes.

She sighed and looked over her work. With a smile she turned and saved the document. He smile died however as she looked at her name.

**_Shitogawa Tsutoku_**

**_Class 2A_**

**_Kazami Mizuho: psychology_**

**_October 17, 2004._**

_Tsutoku? I haven't used that as my first name since fifth grade._ She stated in annoyance. With a swift motion she changed it.

Shitogawa Mitsumi 

_There we go, my **real** first name._

__

If you can't tell, the theme of the story has changed to be a little more… serious. Humor can only get you so far by itself. But worry not my fair readers, there is still humor to come… just not yet.

Thanks to all readers… even if you don't review, at least you spent the time to read it.

Besides that… more typing, less talking!

Demonsaint.


	7. cures

_If I owned the anime then it never would have gotten past the third episode, the fourth episode would be laying three fourths of the way done on my bed due to laziness._

_Be glad I don't own it._

**_Cures,_****_ Angels, and Altered Identities._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Skuld sat in front of the stove as she flipped pancakes, the circular breakfasts at least _looking_ good. She wiped a strand of hair from her face and flipped the last one before sliding it onto a plate of dozens of others. She looked at the pancakes expectantly, anxiety over being able to cook a fear she had never told anyone.

She let out a sigh of relief when they didn't start moving after a good minute.

"Ah crap, I'm late!" she heard as Tsutoku rushed into the room with her bag in hand. She grabbed two pancakes form the top and headed out the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Alex? Isn't she supposed to go to school today?" Tsutoku said as she came to a stop. She rolled up one of the pancakes and took a bite.

"Yeah but she… well she… she got in late after work last night, Keiichi is going to see if he can get her another day." She lied, the fact that Alex didn't really _work_ never registering.

"Hey, these are good!" Tsu said after taking another bite of the pancake, "anyway, being a goddess must be really stressful. I hope her last wisher didn't ware her out too mush." Tsu continued as she headed out. Skuld stiffened at the remark, anxiety filling her she remembered what Urd had told her last night.

_Last wisher… you were the last wisher…_ Skuld's mind thought to herself as she watched the other girl.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." She whispered, turning her head not being able to meet her gaze.

"Tell me what?" Tsutoku asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"That we were goddesses. We-"

"What are you talking about? You told me that long ago! Anyways, I got to go." Tsu exclaimed and rushed out the room. Skuld starred out after her with a shocked impression.

_Told her long ago? Huh? When? She didn't know until yesterday… right?_ Skuld brought her hand up and pushed up her hair back, confusion marring her normally beautiful face.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Urd sat in front of the couch, the man turned girl still lying there just like last night. Urd looked at herself and cursed her fate, she looked like crap.

She had put on a large t-shirt and jeans last night to watch over the two and wait for them to wake up. She was still wearing both, the shirt uncomfortably wrinkled and the pants riding up on her. Bags were under her eyes and her hair was messed up, she had been awake all night.

She looked at her watch, her eyes slightly blurry from lack of sleep.

_8:15… it should be ready now_. She told herself as she stood up from the floor, her legs stiff. Urd carefully walked over to the girl and put a hand on her cheek, her eyes softening.

"Now it's time to see what's wrong with you." She whispered and held her hand out over the prone girl. A soft blue glow slowly emitted from her hand washing over Alex. The glow crept around her body creating a blue see-through like casing around the unconscious girl.

Urd focused her powers and levitated the goddess so that she was a couple feet above the couch. Alex's hair floated about as if it was in water, her arms limp and slightly lower than the rest of her body. With a quick spin Alex turned upside-down so she was looking at the ground.

Urd muttered a spell and pulled her hand away ready to watch the outcome.

Skuld walked out of the kitchen, no one else had bothered to eat before leaving. She looked at her pancakes and sighed, _just when I got good at it too._

She shrugged and walked off to find Urd, Tsutoku's comments from earlier still on her mind. It wasn't hard to find her, especially since the living room was glowing.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stepped in.

"Shhhh." Urd cautioned and motioned for her to come by her. Skuld shrugged and walked up, eyes focused on the floating Alex.

"_What are you doing?_" she whispered as she subsounciously put up a shield. Urd just mentioned for her to watch.

A flash of light nearly blinded the two; Skuld brought her hand up to block the light and Urd looked away this time. When the light died down both looked to find Alex's clothes replaced by giant silk black strips of cloth that circled around her body. The cloth seemed to shine a dull luminescence of deep azure that slowly shifted to red. As it did however, the cloth seemed to go through slow motion, the black ribbon slowing to a crawl.

A gentle wind blew through the air creating wisps of smoke that created a thin ring around the three. The lights dimmed, the sunlight blocked by some unimaginable force as darkness started to pour out of Alex's back. The darkness spilled onto the floor, thick and consuming unlike a mist. Skuld gasped as it passed over her feet sending cold shivers down her spine. The darkness was cold and clammy, seemingly wet to the touch.

Then a ball of light erupted from Alex, shining its brightness into the room. It was small, able to be cupped in two hands. A golden ring surrounded it, a wave traveling around it in perpetual motion.

A hand shot out of the top of the ball, petite fingers and creamy white skin. The fingers wiggled and more of the arm came out. It was to the elbow when another slowly made it's way out. This one grabbed the lining of the ball however and pushed, stretching it. The muscles rippled as the arms pushed with amazing strength against the rigidity of the ball.

The top half of the ball exploded sending golden colored shrapnel out. Skuld's interest peaked when she watched the golden flakes that hit her shield be absorbed sending ripples through it.

_What is this? S_kuld asked herself after she picked up a small piece of it. She watched the flake dissolve into her fingers sending a warm sensation through her hand.__

She turned her attention back to the ball to see vibrant red tresses of wavy hair flow out of the top. They flowed up and outward like a volcanic eruption.

Soon the rest of the head followed, the person obviously a woman. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted to the side. She had a beautiful face, thin and curved. There were no pointy angles on her face, her nose small and her lips thin. A slight red gloss covered her lips making them stand out a little. Her eyebrows were normal but slightly pointed at the tip. A small smile curved its way onto her lips, a slight ever-present blush on her cheeks.

Two thin strands of hair trailed their way down the left side of her face. One eye fluttered open, showing all it's soulful slate gray. The other opened after showing off majestic blue, a ring of green around the pupil. Her smile widened as she looked over Urd and Skuld, curiosity dancing in her eyes. She brought her hands down and pushed the rest of her body out of the glowing remains of the sphere.

Her body was in all ways mature. Ample c cup breast led the way to a smooth thin stomach. Her hips curved gently to accentuate her chest, her butt not too big but to not too small. Her legs were well formed, not marred with excess muscle but firm and rightly curved.

She took a step towards them, her new legs shaky. The black ribbon that had surrounded Alex stopped in it's ever flowing motion, the strand ripping and turning it's attention to the new girl as if the ripped pieced were it's heads. They flowed back and forth for a quick second before launching itself at her.

It was at this time that Skuld realized why a naked woman had appeared.

The black ribbon circled around the girl's feet catching her attention. She starred at it in curiosity as it slowly spiraled it's way up her body never touching her skin. She lifted her arms and watched as it swirled up them, a smile of amusement working it's way onto her face. She looked back down at herself to see all her extremities loosely coved by the floating cloth.

She brought her right hand up and gently stroked the cloth that was woven around her stomach, her petite fingers and thin nails lightly touching the fabric.

Urd looked at the girl, she was 4"11', shorter than Alex even. She tuned her attention back to Alex to see that her clothes had returned. The blackness had ceased flowing from her and seemed to be draining into some sort of void under her. Alex slowly flipped back around and softly landed on the couch, never opening her eyes.

"What's your name? You, I presume, are Alex's angel right?" Skuld asked with a smile.

Tsutoku… I mean Mitsumi walked down the hall, her steps rapid as she rushed to her class. The bell had rung minutes ago, she was late. Doors flew past her as her speed walking turned into full-blown running, the teacher should have marked her absent by now. Mizuho sensei would lock her door soon, a punishment she had to follow. It was a strict rule from the principle; Keiichi was trying to get rid of it however.

She slid around the corner, her shoes making a noise similar to a screeching tire. Her eyes locked on the target door.

_Still open!_ She rushed the last couple of meters and walked through the door just in time to almost slam into her pink haired teacher. She dodged to the right just in time however and just nearly missed her, their shocked faces passing inches from each other. Mitsumi stopped and starred at Mizuho sensei, her mouth dry as she waited for her punishment.

Mizuho sensei coughed and straightened out her clothes. She brought a hand up and fixed her hair, her glasses staying at the tip of her noise were they had slid to. She raised an eyebrow at the late teen and smiled, relief flowing through Mitsumi.

"I'm glad you made it, Shitogawa-san. Please take your seat." She said as she gestured to the rows of desks. Mitsumi nodded and went to the first desk to her right, right next to Kei Kusanagi, rumored husband of Mizuho sensei and most envied man of the year.

"As you all know, your essays are due today at," she looked at her watch, "eight-'o-five, thirty seconds from now. If you have to make any corrections please do them now." she cautioned and walked over to her desk. The sounds of ruffling spread throughout the room as the fifteen kids of the class hurriedly searched through and reread their essays.

When thirty seconds were over she returned to the front of the class.

"Now if anyone did not due their essay please stand up now." a one, Gendo Ikari, stood up, his sunglasses covering his eyes.

"And why didn't you do your assignment Ikari-san?" she asked with a slight frown, not intimidated by his stare at all.

"It was irrelevant to my scenario and thus deemed unworthy for my attention." He said calmly.

"Your computer crashed again?" Mizuho asked with a knowing smile.

"That is correct. Mark my words, one day my subordinate will create the most powerful computer known to man!" he exclaimed to all present, the hint of a smirk growing on his lips.

"Shut up Rukobungi." A female's voice called out.

"I will have you erased if you speak like that one more time Akagi, and it's Ikari!"

"We're not married _yet_!" Another voice called out. Gendo seemed to shrink into himself and his back slouched.

"Sorry." He answered as he sat back down. Mizuho sighed, this happened a lot.

Mitsumi sat on a tree branch, the wind blowing through her hair. It was lunch, free time and relaxation for most. She closed her eyes as she imagined herself flying through the sky, the wind her only brace from a fall to her death.

"Hey Tsutoku, wanna go out with me sometime?" interrupted her fantasy. She opened her eyes and looked down to meet with shining brown eyes, black hair being blown in the wind, and a lady killer smile.

_Why is everybody calling me Tsutoku? It doesn't make sense._

"No Miroku, I'm sure I've told you that already." She answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but the survival of my family depends on you bearing my children!" he cried out to the heavens in sorrow.

"Look Miroku, I'm sure that if Sango hears that outburst then-" it was at that moment that Miroku was mowed over by a running uppercut. His body flew through the air and landed several meters away. Afterwards Sango, co-leader if the kendo team, third most sought after girl of the school, and boyfriend to Miroku, dragged his body away muttering something about "_men."_

__

_**Find me…**_ I still can't s- he was cut off as the black slowly turned to gray. Something in his heart sped up as a fuzzy image slowly made it through to his mind. Color followed up and the image and it became clearer. 

He found himself standing on a beach, worm white sand under his feet. Her turned to his right and found a beautifully blue ocean, waves rolling in from the sea. It was night, the moon shining out the light, bigger than he had ever seen before. Stars littered the sky.

It was at this time that he realized that he was a she, a shudder at getting used to being a girl flowing through him. He looked to his left and found a lush forest of giant trees he'd also never seen before. A soft wind blew though her hair sending shivers down her back. Something was amiss… wrong… just very wrong here.

A surge of heat blew from behind her singing her hair.

_**Find me… help me… save me…**_

And he turned around.

Alex sat up, her scream echoing through the house. The TV screen cracked from the sound. She shut her mouth and brought her trembling hands up to her face. Her breathing was ragged, cold sweat dripping down her face.

"It was only a dream… it was only a dream…" she whispered to herself as her chest rose and fell. The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention and she turned to the entrance of the living room. In a matter of seconds Skuld and Urd were standing in the doorway looking as if they had run a thousand miles. In Skuld's hand dutifully rested a Skuld nuke, ready to destroy the enemy.

"What happened?" Urd asked as she caught her breath. She brought a hand up and ran it up over her forehead to the back of her head getting rid of rouge hair.

"N-nothing." Alex squeaked, her vocal cords tight. She slowly brought her hands from her face and forced a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Skuld asked as she walked into the room, concern evident in her posture.

"Yeah… I need a good relaxing shower though." He answered and sighed. His attention was caught by Skuld's jeans and t-shirt, a different from the normal lab coat. He blinked and shrugged.

"Oh and we did the honors of getting you an angel." Urd said with a smirk.

"Angel?"

Mitsumi slammed into the ground, pain shooting up her spine.

"Get up Shitogawa, if you don't plan to loose to Ayoama Motoko again then we need be able to push past you boundaries. Remember, the strong survive and the weak die." The kendo master lectured as she tried to pull herself to her feet. She looked up at the brown haired man and scowled, sure he was good looking but that didn't give him the right to lecture her. She pulled herself to her feat and readied her sword.

"Lets go Soujiro-sama."

The next move was a blur to the eye as Soujiro attacked with a quick slash to her right. She blocked, the wooden clang stinging the ears.

_He isn't playing anymore._ She thought to herself and stepped up to give it her all, this match would leave her hurting. She attacked with a slash to his head. He ducked under and slashed at her stomach. She evaded to the left only to get hit in the side by his sword.

She grunted but fought on, her attacks slowly coming to par with his. They were a flurry of attacks, neither giving any as they fought on. Mitsumi would land an attack only to have him shrug it away like nothing.

_I will end this!_ Her mind screamed as she found an opening, she launched for it, ready to get a clean hit.

He disappeared.

A sharp pain exploded through her spine and down her back. Her legs gave out from under her.

"So what do you think?" Skuld asked as she introduced his angel. She stood right in front of him, her black ribbon still floating around her body. He starred at her dumbstruck, millions of words traveled through his mind at once.

My angel? 

_Were did she come form?_

_How long has she been here?_

"Hot." Was the only word that came out of his mouth however. The angel blushed at him and he looked away trying to hide his own blush.

"Um… what's her name?" he asked as he starred at her. He knew from anime experience that angels only talked through telepathy… at lest he though so.

**_Midnight-maiden._** He heard in his head. He was surprised, her voice was amazingly soft. It was a soft mixture of high tones with a slight provocative undertone with it.

_Midnight-maiden huh? I can live with that._ He answered, all the while wondering if all angels had a double word first name.

**_Thank you… hopefully we will be compatible._** She answered back with a shy smile.

_You know I'm… not really a girl… right?_ He asked as his eye twitched in anger. He looked down at his lap, his fists tightening. _I'm supposed to be a guy! Why did my wish have to screw up? Why couldn't I-_ he was stopped as a small hand placed itself on his face. His eyes refocused surprised that he had zoned out in the first lace. He looked up to see midnight-maiden's face inches from his own. His eyes widened as she closed hers, a sly smile on her face.

Her face slowly inched closer, her tongue wetting her lips in anticipation. Alex's mind however went into code red, his mind going overdrive.

_What is she doing? Isn't she my angel? She's gunna kiss me! And I'm still in my female form!_ His mind screamed as his body reacted like a deer caught in headlights.

His eyes stayed open and focused on her lips, his heart speeding up to warp factor "holy shit". He could hear the thumping of his heart in his chest. He could feel her breath on his face as she slowly moved in… oh so slowly. Her left arm reached past his head and her right hand slid down his cheek. His breath caught in his throat and-

Their lips met.

Her lips were soft against his, warm and soft. He melted into it. His eyes closed and he let the feeling consume him.

Urd watched intently as the two's heads slowly moved closer and closer. _Wow, I didn't know this type of relationship would be possible between a goddess and an angel. It must be because she was born while he was still in female form, normally all angels are the same gender and the god or goddess that birthed them. Hmm… this might be interesting._ She thought as she watched their lips connect.

Alex's eyes slowly closed and he leaned into the kiss. His right hand slowly and reluctantly rose to her angel's face only to stop inches from it's target.

_Come on._ Urd cried in her mind as she tried to will him to do it. He can't try to act all cool most of the time only to chicken out now.

With a spike of bravery he gently slid his fingers down her cheek before he rested his palm against her smooth skin. Urd mentally cheered as the chances of success for her plan rose a good twenty points. Yes, Urd was back in the game of love.

Their faces slowly pulled apart, their eyes opening to stare each other directly eye to eye.

"That… that was amazing." He whispered. His angel smiled slyly and stood back at full height, combing back hair that had fallen during the process of the kiss.

"Anyway, on to more _important_ matters." Skuld interrupted as she pulled out a laptop from subspace.

"What is it Skuld?" Urd asked in confusion.

"Well it seems that something has happened to Tsutoku." She explained.

"What happened!? Was it the whish!?" Alex franticly asked, if it was from the wish then she would never forgive herself.

"I think so but it doesn't matter. The real problem is that her memories have been modified. She seems to have known we were goddesses for a long time."

"Well that's not much of a problem." Urd pointed out.

"But the fact is that doesn't know she had a whish is the problem. Also some of her memories are different from before, she may be a whole different person than before. She even calls herself by her first name now." Skuld tried to illustrate for the two.

"First name?" Alex asked dumbfounded. _Wasn't Tsutoku her first name?_

"Mitsumi, it's her real first name. Didn't she promise never to use that name after her stepfather-" Urd cut herself off as she looked out the window. She didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, and that's where the real problem comes into affect. It seems that those memories that made her into what she was are now altered, she doesn't even remember her stepfather anymore!" Skuld exclaimed as she started to pace the floor.

"But that may be a good thing!" Urd said as she focused on her sister.

"No it's not. You're not catching on here; if she doesn't remember him then she isn't herself anymore! She could quite possibly have an identity crisis if she ever comes in contact with her other self. She's like an alter ego, a version of Tsutoku that didn't get a screwed up life. If the other part of her psyche ever starts to appear or awaken then she could go insane, schizophrenia would be more like it. The two are like oil and water, incompatible. They may act the same, even think the same, but their brain wave patterns are too different to coexist in harmony."

"That… that sucks." Urd said as her hope deflated. "But the wish! What about the whish?" Skuld looked at her screen searching for the answers.

"It says here that her mind wasn't strong enough to handle all the data, probably the cause of the memory loss, so all the data was stored to her subconscious… were she taps into it… without conscious thought." Skuld's eyes blinked for a couple seconds before turning to Urd's horrified gaze.

"Are you telling me that we have the knowledge of every universe stored in one human being… who uses it without thinking about it."

"Yes." Skuld answered.

"You did well." Sango said as they walked home together.

"Thanks, but I still lost" Mitsumi said as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Oh come on Shitogawa-san, you did great!" Sango said as she played with a strand of her black hair and giving encouraging nodes to her new friend.

"Mitsumi, just Mitsumi." Mitsumi said with a smile.

Here you go. it may look a little bad 'cuz i didn't get enough time to work with quick edit, i have to leave soon. Hope this keeps you full for a little while, or at least a couple days. I have to make a second chapter for the other stories I posted. Normally I would tell you something special but right now I'm just too tiered.

I hope that you guys will review for this one, I want to know if I'm doing it right… sort of.

Thanks to the best people I'll never see, you the readers.

_Do you think you're crazy, do you doubt your sanity?_

_Neither did the insane._

_Demonsaint._


End file.
